A Great Bromance
by livinlifejb
Summary: House and Wilson's "relationship" takes an interesting turn after they share a passionate kiss.More friendship and romance, but there will/might be explicit slash for love scenes. Warning: Rated M/ will evolve into a story of their Romance together
1. First Kiss

This is my first fanfic and upload to fanfiction.

Warning: It is a House/Wilson pairing that will contain slash eventually. So if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

It had been a late night for Wilson, all the paperwork and such. He was just looking forward to getting home to the condo and House. He stopped to think that he actually couldn't believe he was looking forward to seeing House. The drive home was rather uncomfortable for some reason, he really couldn't figure out why.

"_Anticipatory anxiety?_" he thought to himself, slightly shocked. Why would he be nervous to go home and see House. This was a feeling that he never experienced and he didn't quite care for it.

When he arrived at their floor, Wilson was greeted by the scent of lavender. At first he was angry because he thought that House was burning his candles to satisfy some hooker.

"_Ass_", is all he could think to describe Gregory House at that moment.

Wilson had gotten himself all ready to storm in and start ranting, but when he opened the door he heard his friend playing the piano. "_House?_" Wilson called out in almost confused tone.

"_In here!_" yelled Greg. As Wilson walked into the parlor, his focus moved towards a very romantic table setting and his lavender candles burning dimly. "

_Did you have a date, because I can leave and come back later_", Wilson sighed out of guilt.

"_Nope, She stood me up, Must have gotten a better offer from some pimp_". Wilson chuckled.

"_Could you blame her_" Wilson said in a joking manner.

"_Thanks man, way to kick the cripple when he's down_" House said surprisingly serious.

"_Oh come one like you've never insulted me when I'm miserable_" Wilson reciprocated.

All House did was reply with a grunt to Wilson's comment. "_Anything you want to talk about?_" Wilson asked.

"_Do you really think I would say yes and pour my heart and soul out to you?_" House said very condescendingly.

"_Just trying to be a good friend. Guess I'll just get changed and head off to bed_." Wilson told him.

"_Well, there's no reason why all this crap has to go to waste. Are you hungry, I made scampi_." House offered.

"_Sure I could go for some pasta_" Wilson said happily and also rather shocked by the generosity.

Wilson sat down at the table while House brought out the meal and a chilled bottle of wine. "_This is excellent!_" Wilson exclaimed.

House just looked up and kind of squirmed, like the compliment was a dagger in his chest. He did however manage to force out a disdainful "_thanks Wilson_".

That made Wilson kind of warm inside, like a nice comment actually got through to House. He had a small sense of pride. "_After dinner, you want to watch a movie?_" House asked kind of nervously.

"_Ok what's going on with you. You are never this nice to me_" Wilson said suspiciously.

"_Fine then, fuck off and go to bed_" House said irritated.

"_Sorry. I was just wondering. What movie did you have in mind?_" Wilson asked.

"_Something light hearted…_" House said. House went and got the dvd off the couch and threw it to Wilson.

"_Bromance, a story of how two men can find love beyond friendship…_" Wilson read on the back cover.

"_You want to watch a gay love story?_" Wilson asked totally confused and shocked.

"I_ heard good reviews, and I thought I would keep an open mind_" House explained.

Wilson just looked at House for a couple of second before saying, "_Sure, let me just change into more comfy clothes_".

House was already waiting in the couch with some cold beers for them to drink while watching the movie. About the time the movie was half over, Wilson became uncomfortable and confused as to why House was so quiet. There had been so many opportunities to make inappropriate and discriminatory jokes, but yet silence.

"_Pretty good movie_" Wilson said to break the awkward silence. "_Yep_" replied House.

They were at a point in the movie where there were two guys sharing a very passionate kiss. "_You think that this could ever really happen Wilson?_" asked House.

"_You mean two guys making out? Sure just go downtown_" Wilson replied sarcastically.

"_No, you idiot. I mean two men whose friendship could evolve into a more meaningful one?_" House said annoyed.

"_You mean romantically and sexually?_" Wilson turned to ask.

"_Yeah_" House said. "_Sure, I don't see why not. If they're really good friends and there's more their and they share the same feelings, then yeah I do think that could happen_" Wilson explained.

Once again awkward silence came to visit, and stayed until the movie was over. After the credits rolled and the tv went dark, there was some awkwardness as both men waited for the other to get up or say something.

"_Well, I guess I'll be off to bed now_" Wilson told him.

As Wilson started down the hallway to his bedroom, House called his name. When he turned, he realized that House was behind him.

"_Yeah what's up?_" Wilson asked slightly suspicious.

Before Wilson could say anything, House kissed him so passionately. Unlike any kiss he's ever had had pushed Wilson against the wall, the strange thing was, Wilson did not want to fight it, or want it to stop. When they finally parted, they both let out a heavy breathe. Wilson was both euphoric and shocked; needless to say he was lost for words.

He looked back up at House, and before he could get a word in, House said "_goodnight Wilson_" and turned and went into his bedroom for the night.

* * *

So where we leave off is House has just had a very passionate kiss with Wilson that both confused and shocked him. Wilson is left in the hallway putting his fingers to his lips to recount what just happened. Again, speechless he also turned and retired to his room for the night.


	2. What's Next? Games?

When Wilson awoke the next morning, the kiss shared between him and his best friend House was still fresh in his mind. All he could do was sigh.

"_Should I go in there, or just ignore what happened?_" Wilson debated to himself.

When he walked out into the hallway he mustered up enough courage to knock on House's bedroom door. "_House? You awake?_" Wilson asked nervously.

Absolute silence is all that greeted Wilson's greeting. He dug down deeper to find the balls to go in. When he walked into House's bedroom, he was greeted with a shocking sight. Greg's bed had been made, and clothes put away. Basically, his room was clean, which had never happened.

"_Oh…my…god…_" is all Wilson could think to himself. Another thing that surprised him, was that House had already left for work, which was unusual because he never gives a damn about being late.

"_Shit…_" Wilson said with such guilt. He thought to himself that maybe House was trying to avoid him now.

Wilson went about his morning routine, starting with a steaming hot shower. Except, this morning it was a rare cold shower for Wilson. He got dressed with his fresh clean and pressed work clothes. When he pulled his button down shirt out of his dresser, a small piece of paper had fallen out of the collar. Hesitantly Wilson picked up the paper and read,

"_We need to talk. Come to my office later…_"

_-Greg_

Wilson started to panic, but was interrupted by a strange thought. "_Greg?!_" Wilson said befuddled.

"_He never signs a note with his first name…_" he thought to himself. Something was definitely up, and Wilson was actually kind of scared.

When Wilson arrived at the hospital, House was nowhere in sight even though it was his clinic time.

"_Oh god…_" Wilson thought to himself as he realized House must be waiting for him in his office.

Wilson had decided to wait till later to approach his friend. As he headed toward the oncology department he was stopped by Cuddy.

"_Wilson!_" Cuddy shouted down the hall as she walked toward him.

"_Oh…hey what's up?_" Wilson asked her.

"_House wanted me to tell you he wants to see you in his office. He sent me because he thought you would try to avoid him_" Lisa explained.

"_Okay thanks_" Wilson said.

As he walked toward House's office, he stopped about three feet away and debated on whether he should go in or not. Apparently House had seen him because the next thing he heard was, "_Wilson…._" In a sarcastic yet almost joking tone.

Wilson took a deep breath and entered Greg's office. "_You wanted to see me?_" Wilson asked unsure.

House was facing the opposite direction looking out the window. He was throwing the big tennis ball up in the air and said, "_Take a seat Wilson_".

Wilson did hesitantly. He could feel his breathing intensifying as House then remained silent.

Then, "_Do you know why I want to see you right now Jimmy?_" House asked in an intimidating manner.

"_Yeah I have some idea….Wait! Did you just call me Jimmy?_" Wilson said totally called off guard.

House then turned around to smile at Wilson and said, "_Yes Jimmy I did. Does that bother you?_" House asked very teasingly.

"_No I guess not_" Wilson said not knowing how else to answer.

"_Good because I figured in all your girlish insecurity, you would need to talk about what happened last night. You've probably been flipping out all morning_." House said with a laugh.

"_What did happen last night?_" Wilson asked completely nervous.

"_Why don't you tell me Wilson_." House asked again in a teasing manner.

"_And don't skip out on any details_." House said chuckling.

"_You…um..You..._" Wilson started.

"_I…I..._" House said trying to coax him into just saying it.

"_We kissed okay!_" Wilson said very annoyed.

"_There you go Wilson, now was that so hard_." House said making fun of Wilson.

"_How did it make you feel Jimmy?_" House asked harassingly.

"_Well it made feel…_" Wilson started.

"_Oops times up Wilson, time to work._" House interrupted.

He walked past Wilson without any acknowledgment and headed to the door. Just when he thought House had left the office and was ready to get up as well, House reappeared and planted a quick kiss on Wilson's lips.

Catching him completely off guard, when they parted, Wilson found himself gasping for air.

"_What the…!_" Wilson exclaimed.

"_We should talk again Jimmy…_" House said with a light chuckle.

House then headed toward the door again, but not before flashing a smile and wink at the staring oncologist as he left. Wilson sat there absolutely baffled. For some reason though, this kiss was more pleasant than last night's first. Wilson then left House's office and proceeded to his own department with the kiss completely dominating his thoughts.

* * *

So once again we leave off with House catching Wilson off guard at work and planting another awkward kiss on Wilson's lips. Leaving Wilson Baffled as to what House's intentions are.


	3. The Next Step

As the day went on in the oncology department, Wilson had let the awkwardness fade. However, he decided to have lunch in his office today as opposed to his usual table in the cafeteria. He really didn't want House doing something embarrassing him in full public view. Though he knew the prospect of Greg coming to his office was imminent, at least it would be private.

As Wilson headed toward his office he got this very foreboding feeling, like House was already there. When he entered his office he was greeted with a loud, "_Hi Wilson!_" from House.

This startled Wilson and made him drop his lunch all over the floor.

"_You really didn't think you could outsmart me did you?_" asked House as Wilson bent down to pick up his ruined lunch.

"_Hmm interesting..._" said House in a curious manner.

"_What now?_" asked Wilson annoyed that his lunch had been ruined.

"_Oh nothing, I just never realized that an oncologist could have such a fine ass_" House said seriously but also smiling.

Wilson just stood there for a moment staring at House. "_What?!_" said Wilson in utter disbelief.

"_With an ass like that I can't believe you're single_" House said teasingly.

"_Ok can we stop talking about my ass_" Wilson said irritated and slightly uncomfortable.

"_Whatever you say Jimmy_" Greg said with a light chuckle.

"_Why are you here?_" Wilson asked seriously.

"_I thought it was time for another talk James_" House said with a playful look on his face.

"_James? Did he just call me James?_" wondered Wilson.

"_Not only is it more respectful, but also more formal. He must be serious about this talk_" thought Wilson.

"_Ok what do you want to discuss?_" Wilson asked him.

"_Sex_" House said with no emotion at all.

"_What about it?_" asked Wilson warily.

"_Wilson, have you ever had sex with another man?_" House asked interested in what Wilson's response would be.

Wilson looked up at Greg and replied simply, "_Nope_".

Wilson had completely lost interest in the conversation, but House showed no signs of leaving.

"_Any other awkward and inappropriate questions?_" Wilson asked hoping that he didn't.

"_Have you ever wanted to?_" House asked in a very serious way.

"_House if you want to experiment, go back to college or go find a sick patient_" Wilson said now rather angry.

"_Okay_" House replied as he got up and left the room with saying anything to Wilson.

Wilson had to take a deep breathe to calm himself down. The truth was, he did always want to experiment with men but was always to afraid. Now he was having those feeling towards his best friend. Wilson knew that House had seen right through his defensiveness.

"_Maybe I should just sleep here tonight_" Wilson said to himself.

Wilson got done with his paper work around 10 pm, and decided that he was going back to the condo. Nothing seemed more desirable then his bed, not a couch in a cold office.

As Wilson drove home, so many thoughts ran through his head. "_What's going to happen tonight? Does he have some crazy uncomfortable setup? Maybe I should just go up and go to bed and ignore him…_" As he went up in the elevator he found himself begin to shake nervously.

When he approached the condo he was greeted with sound of light jazz. It was one of his favorite kinds of music. When he walked in he was wide eyed at the sight that he beheld. The condo was covered in candles and dimly lit, with the smell of lavender in the air.

His first thought was, "_Oh he must have a hooker_".

Then he remembered the other night when the condo was empty and fluttered with candles. Wilson slowly walked down the hallway, when he was greeted with the sight of House at the end.

As House approached him, he was shocked at what he saw. House was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up to the elbow. Black dress pants and black leather shoes adorned his legs and feet. House was also wearing the cologne that he got him last Christmas.

As Wilson stood there speechless, House said, "_Welcome home Wilson, dinners ready_" in an inviting and tender tone.

As House walked away toward the kitchen, Wilson's heart began to flutter and beat wildly, and his breathing turned heavy but shallow. When he walked into the parlor, he was greeted with another shocking sight. The dining table was covered with a clean and pressed white table cloth, and was set with the good china that Wilson had bought. Two tall white candles on the table were lit, and a single white rose lay on Wilson's chair.

Wilson went over and picked up the rose, and smelled it lightly and then just looked at House in utter disbelief. "_Did you do all this?_"he asked House flustered.

"_Yep, now go and take your coat off and have a seat, dinner is served_" House said smiling at Wilson.

Wilson noticed that this smile didn't have an agenda behind it. It was an actual real smile.

"_Okay_" was the only thing Wilson could think to say.

So, he took off his coat and hung it on the rack and sat at the beautifully set table. He was still holding the rose and his hand when House came over.

"_I was going to get a red one, but that seemed to cliché_" House said as he served Wilson his dinner.

Wilson couldn't help but stare the man who he thought might have replaced his friend with a space alien.

"_I like the white ones_" said Wilson in a thankful tone.

House looked up at Wilson and smiled, then went back into the kitchen to get his own plate. As House sat down, Wilson couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"_House, why did you do this? Does it mean something?_" he asked.

"_What can't a friend treat another friend to a nice dinner and music?_" House said smiling.

"_Sure if those two friends are on a date_" Wilson said nervously.

"_Is that what this is? A date?_" Wilson asked now a bit panicky.

"_Hey you said it not me._" House replied with a little laugh.

"_House I'm not sure we should…_" Wilson started, but was interrupted by House.

"_Do you wanna dance?_" House asked looking at Wilson.

"_What?_" Wilson asked caught off guard.

"_Would you like to dance with me?_" House asked again.

Wilson searched desperately within his brain to try to find an excuse to not dance, but was unsuccessful. "_Okay_" was once again the only word he could find to answer.

House walked over to Wilson and stretched out his hand. Wilson slowly took House's hand realizing how soft it was. House took him over to the spot where the couch was. He had moved it so they would have room to dance.

"_He must have really planned this_" Wilson thought to himself.

However, Wilson just found them now standing in front of each other awkwardly.

"_Well?_" House said to Wilson expectantly.

"_Well what?_" Wilson asked confused.

"_Can't really dance if you don't put your arms around me Wilson_" House said kind of teasing.

Wilson hesitantly stepped forward and put one hand around House's waist, and held House's hand with the other.

"_Wait what about your leg?_" Wilson asked concerned.

"_Don't worry about it_" House said with a smile.

Wilson was extremely nervous. He had never done this before, but was strangely feeling more comfortable. He then rested his head on House's shoulder and they swayed to the light and romantic music.

"_House what does this mean?_" asked Wilson. "_Oh shut up Wilson and enjoy the moment_" House said in a whisper. Wilson did just that. He closed his eyes and just swayed with his friend.

Wilson's heart was racing, but in a good way. He felt so comfortable in his friend's arms. As the romantic music continued, House put a finger under Wilson's chin and lifted his head. Their eyes met in the candle lit room. House noticed that Wilson's eyes were teary.

House looked into his eyes and said, "_James Evan Wilson_".

"_Yeah?_" Wilson replied.

"_I love you_" House said to him in a serious yet tender way.

"_I…I…love you too Greg_" Said Wilson with small tears rolling down his face.

Just then, House took Wilson's head in his hands and kissed him so passionately and with such intensity, that Wilson wrapped his arms around House to hold him close. Wilson began to get weak in the knees at the feeling of their lips coming together. He felt his friend's tongue brush up against his, and he non-hesitantly brushed his up against House's.

The feeling was so good. He couldn't believe that this was House. The self-involved, selfish ass he came to know and love and they were kissing…intentionally. When they finally parted, they just smiled at one another then rested their heads on each others shoulders, and continued to sway to the music.

Wilson was truly happy. The first time since Amber's death only some months ago. He could feel that this was the first time that House was truly happy in a long time as well.

* * *

So where we leave off is, House had setup a gorgeous scene in their condo, and convinced Wilson to dance with him for the first time. They have also shared their first kiss that wasn't a surprise or experimental. We leave them swaying in the living room to the romantic music that's playing…

Warning: next chapter will involve sexual themes. So if you don't like that, stop here.


	4. There's A First Time For Everything

**WARNING: **this chapter contains an intense sexual situation/foul language with two men. if you do not like this then do not read it. you have been fairly warned.

**My Note:** some of the romance from the previous chapters does kind of disappear in this one, but i wanted to make their first time with each other really good. but don't worry the romance will return.

**Progress Note:** I've gotten a few suggestions from readers that the paragraphs are difficult to read. I am going to be working on that today with more spacing regarding dialogue. so it will look different soon. easier to read. so just stay tuned. Chapters 5 and 6 will be coming soon also. Also, i was not satisfied with the title, so it has been changed to "A Great Bromance"

* * *

As they swayed in the living room to the music House had put on, Wilson looked up at him and whispered something in his ear.

"_Maybe we should move this into the bedroom…_" he said with a wanting manner.

House was actually a little taken back. Here he was just trying to be romantic after remembering that Wilson didn't want to have sex with men. He was also a little disappointed in himself for not realizing that was a load of crap.

"_Sure_" House said in his low raspy tone, he was actually a bit nervous himself. Wilson took his hand and they walked toward House's bedroom.

When they walked in, Wilson shut the door gently and turned. He began to kiss House so intensely, with no hesitation to greet his friends tongue with his own. Wilson's passionate kiss had pushed House back until he was sitting on his bed. Wilson was beginning to sweat, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"_Wait how are we going to do this?_" he asked a little worried.

"_What do you mean?_" House replied still antsy and rearing to go.

"_Your leg, I mean you know how guys have sex. They usually use their legs for support_" Wilson explained.

"_Oh my god..._" House said in a rather high pitch.

"_Are you actually analyzing our sex before we even have it?_"House said in disbelief.

"_No, I just don't want to hurt you_" Wilson said with concern in his eyes.

"_Don't worry about it. I guess I'll have to be submissive for once and lie on my back_" House said teasingly with a wink.

With that, Wilson lied House down on his bed and they began kissing intensely again. Wilson could feel House's submissiveness. While their tongues practically wrestled and their chests heaved, Wilson began to rub his body against House's in an almost thrusting their clothed loins being rubbed together, an intense heat was building up, and both men had to part to catch there breaths.

They were both sweating immensely when House said, "_Oh don't tell tell me you finished already_" with a "_you better not have_" look.

"_Finished? I've barely started, now shut up_" Wilson said firmly.

House was extremely turned on by this controlling attitude. "_No wonder his ex wives loved the sex_" he thought to himself.

Wilson brought House back up to a sitting position, and Wilson began to unbutton and take off House's shirt. House proceeded to do the same to Wilson, but in a much different way.

"_I have a faster way of doing that_" he said with a serious look.

He grabbed both sides of Wilson's collar and with a great pull; Wilson's shirt buttons popped right off and easily slid of Wilson's back.

"_Holy shit_" Wilson said wide eyed.

"_You know House I kind of liked that shirt_" he said jokingly.

"_Don't worry I'll buy you a new one_" House replied with a smile.

House laid back down to let Wilson once again take control. Wilson was sitting on top and gazing at House's slender hairy chest and abdomen. While using his arms for support he bent his head down and began to kiss and suck on House's neck. House let out a heavy breath.

"_Wow Wilson, if this is what it's going to feel like when head further south, this may not last very long_" House said excited.

"_Shut up_" Wilson said completely into kissing his friends flesh.

Wilson slowly moved lower and kissed House's chest and left nipple with his tongue. That completely set House off and he let out a low "_mmmm_".

Wilson felt a twinge in House's pants and in his own. Wilson laid his head on House's stomach and just licked everywhere. He put one of his hands on House's warm crotch and rubbed roughly, feeling his friends stiffening member in his hand. House lifted head to look down at Wilson's actions and just had to make a joke.

"_You know…I could file a sexual harassment lawsuit on you_" he said joking.

"_Ok obviously we need to find a way to keep your mouth closed_" Wilson said enticingly.

"_How are you going to do that Jimmy?_" House asked intrigued.

Wilson stood up on his knees and brought House to a sitting position again. Wilson stared into House's eyes with such intensity while he undid his belt and let his khakis fall. House let out a laugh at what he saw.

"_Wow Wilson…tighty whities? What are you…8?_" House said with a laugh.

"_I know you like them Greg, I saw you sniffing a pair of my dirty ones_" Wilson said feeling powerful.

"_Caught me_" House replied in a fake defeated tone.

House leaned forward and pressed his lips against Wilson's hard on that lay within his underwear. He moved his mouth side to side against while breathing hot air as he did it. Wilson began to feel his knees weakening. He leaned back on one hand for support, and t put the other hand on House's soft shaved head. He pressed House's head forward for a build up of pressure that was absolutely amazing.

House leaned back from Wilson and looked at him and said, "_I think I need a better look_" smiling.

"_I think so too_" Wilson replied breathing heavily.

House put both hands on the waist band and began to pull down, exposing Wilson's pubic hair. That's when Wilson jolted up and stopped him.

"_Uh uh uh, not with your hands House…With your teeth_" he said firmly, sweat dripping down his body.

"_Whatever you say Jimmy boy_" he said with a grin.

House grabbed the waist band with his teeth and began to pull down slowly. Wilson felt a huge rush, and let out a heavy shuttered breath. As House pulled Wilson's underwear lower with his mouth, Wilson's dick had flicked out and brushed against his cheek. When he had fully exposed Wilson's area, he looked up to his friend who was just staring back.

"_Whoa…Wilson I had no idea that you were so blessed_" he said impressed and winked.

Wilson let out a light chuckle. "_Mind if I say hello?_" House asked eagerly.

"_Haha please do_" Wilson laughed.

House kissed the very tip of Wilson's cock, flicking it with his tongue as he did so. Wilson was shaking with pleasure. As house continued to tease his friend's member, he was stopped. Wilson grabbed House's chin so they made eye contact.

"_I want more_" Wilson said so intensely.

"_Alright then_" House replied now more excited.

Wilson put one of his hands on the back of House's head and pushed it forward. Wilson couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling while his cock slid further down his best friend's throat.

"_Nnmm…oh yeah_" Wilson let out as House worked his shaft.

House slowly slipped up and down Wilson's dick to make sure he got every inch. Wilson continued to push House's head forward, and began to thrust his hips.

For a moment he thought himself, "_Oh my god, House is giving me a blowjob_".

But he pushed it aside as to not ruin the mood.

When House finally let Wilson's dick slip out of his mouth, he looked up and said, "_I think it's my turn now Jimmy boy_" excited as hell.

House laid down resting his head on a pillow, While Wilson undid his belt.

When Wilson got to his zipper house stopped him and said, "_Uh Jimmy…with your teeth_". Wilson just chuckled but happily obliged.

He grabbed the zipper and gently slid in downward. Wilson was so eager to take House's length, he could barely stand it. After all, he's been thinking about this for some time now. House not surprisingly hadn't worn any underwear that day, so his quivering member was completely exposed and ready for Wilson's hot mouth.

"_Rock my world boy wonder oncologist_" House said with a laugh.

Wilson ran his tongue up the whole length of House's shaft until he reached the tip, which he flicked repeatedly with his tongue_._

"_Oh god House, I've wanted to do this for so long_" Wilson said sweating profusely and flustered.

"_I know you have James_" House said softly.

Just then without hesitation, Wilson let House's cock slide down his throat. Wilson gagged but he didn't care. He kept up a steady rhythm for about five minutes before suddenly stopping.

He crawled up to House's ear and whispered, "_Gregory House…I want to be inside you_".

House pulled him for a nice smooth kiss, which was like House's way of saying okay. Wilson reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from House's bedside table, and applied a generous amount to his dick and House's ass. House's wrapped his legs around Wilson's waist as he neared.

"_Are you ready?_" Wilson asked.

"_Just do it_" House said smiling but impatient.

Smoothly Wilson pushed into his best friend, as he and House let out a few grunts. When he was completely inside him, he pulled him up into a hot kiss. Wilson held the back of House's neck to keep their lips from parting. He began to pull out and thrust into House harder and more vigorously.

Moaning and moaning, House said, "_Oh…fuck…Wilson, Bonnie was right, you really do know how to fucking please_".

"_You have no fucking idea_" grunted Wilson, as he thrusted and rocked his hips in a fast and rough motion.

_Wi…ls…on, Stop!_" yelled House, breathing heavily.

"_Are you okay?_" Wilson panted.

"_Yeah I'm fine, but I want us to finish together. So get ready to ride_" House said catching his breath.

Wilson pulled out, and grabbed the bottle of lube, and applied a nice amount to House's throbbing and neglected member. House then sat in and upright position, Wilson wrapped his legs around Greg's waist.

"_Alright wonder boy, I hope you like it rough_" House said as he held his dick in place to allow for a smooth entry into the sweaty oncologist.

As House's full length entered his friend, Wilson let out a loud moan.

"_Unngh…mmmnn…oh House!_" Wilson shouted.

"_C'mon Wilson, take it like a man_" House grunted as he thrust upwards further into his friend.

House held Wilson's waist as he rode him and stroked himself. House was really giving it good to Wilson.

Wilson wrapped his arms around House as he continued to ride and whispered in his ear, "_I love you so much_".

"_I love you too Wilson_" House whispered back as he executed one final thrust.

In an instant they came together. They felt light headed, eyes rolled back, their breathing was heavy and erratic. House pulled out of his best friend and just lied there to catch his breath. Wilson lied beside him, and put his arms around him. He turned House's head towards him and gave him a tender and loving kiss.

"_So_" House said expectantly.

"_What?_" Wilson turned to ask him.

"_You wanna take a shower?_" House said looking ready to go again.

Wilson turned and just laughed. "_Sure why not_" he said laughing,

* * *

So we leave off with them having had sex for the first time. Both as happy as can be. But, as you know, when you're in a relationship with a colleague there are bound to be complications.


	5. Not Very Discrete

The next morning was awkward, but with a comfortable sort of air. House and Wilson went about their separate morning routines. House sat at their dining table when he saw Wilson more or less walking out to the parlor.

"_What the hells wrong with you? Sympathy pain for the cripple?_" House said sarcastically.

"_You're an ass, and no_" Wilson said with a smirk.

"_My ass is killing me. Remember we kind of had sex last night_" Wilson said with some discomfort.

"_Oh. I forgot_" House said while continuing to eat his breakfast.

"_Thanks, I'm glad that our first time was so memorable for you_" Wilson said with an irritated inflection.

He stormed off to the bathroom with a limp to start taking care of his hair. House had followed and leaned in against the door frame.

"_I was only kidding Wilson_" House said apologetically.

"_Uh-huh_" Wilson said uninterested.

"_I noticed how uncomfortable you looked when we woke up, I was just trying to lighten your mood_" House said looking down.

"_If you want, we can just pretend it never happened_" he said continuing to look away from Wilson.

"_That's not it House. I just…don't want this to ruin what we already have_" Wilson said with unease.

House walked behind Wilson and put his arms around him. "_Don't worry. If anything, what we have will just get better_" House said embracing Wilson laying a soft kiss on his neck.

Wilson let out an uncertain sigh, acknowledging what House had said.

"_Oh, and I have a question_" House said.

"_What?_" Wilson said looking nervous.

"_How are you going to explain your limp and inability to sit?_" House asked him with a sly smile.

Wilson smirked and stated, "_I'll tell them you pushed me down the stairs_".

House smiled as he turned to go back out to get his stuff ready for work. "_That's does sound like something I'd do_" he shouted with a chuckle.

When they were walking to the entrance to the hospital, Wilson noticed that he was limping just like House.

"_Ironic isn't it Jimmy?_" House said looking at Wilson trying to hold back a laugh.

"_Don't call me that while we're at work. And what's ironic?_" Wilson asked.

"_We look like cripple twins_" House said with a grin.

Wilson did realize the slight humor in that and let a little laugh slip out. As the elevator doors closed, it was stopped by Chase who needed to go to the same floor.

"_Good morning_" he said to them.

"_Morning_" they replied simultaneously.

The elevator ride up was pretty silent. Wilson looked over at House who had a scheming look on his face. Chase was aware of something awkward in the air, but ignored it. When the doors opened on their floor, Chase watched them walk down the hall toward House's office. Shock struck across Chase's face when he saw House grab Wilson's ass.

Chase looked up and started thinking, "_They're not…are they?_". "_Naah_" he replied to his thought and walked to his destination.

However, that wasn't the end of Chase's suspicion. Chase had realized that the rest of House's team hadn't arrived yet, and that House and Wilson had gone into his office.

"_Hmm…_" Chase let out. "_Shelly, can you hold onto these files for me for a sec, I have to go check something out_" he asked the nurse at the station.

"_Sure_" she replied.

Chased walked over to Wilson's office and knocked on the door to make sure Wilson wasn't there. Chase went in and closed the door softly. He had no idea what it was he was looking for. He was turned towards the back wall of Wilson's office just thinking to himself. When he turned to leave the office he caught sight of House and Wilson on the balcony conjoining their offices. They were talking about something, though Chase couldn't make it out.

"_Why does Wilson look so nervous?_" Chase thought out loud.

What he saw next, he was definitely not expecting. House had pushed Wilson against the wall, not roughly and then locked their lips together. Chase half expected Wilson to flip out as if he didn't know what the hell House was doing. But he reciprocated by putting his arms around House.

"_Huh. So they…are_" Chase said to himself and let out a small chuckle.

Chase left Wilson's office to go retrieve the files from Shelly. Almost out of nowhere Wilson appeared next to him asking Shelly for any messages. Wilson noticed that Chase was staring at him with a huge smirk on his face.

"_What? Do I have something on my face?_" Wilson asked as if it would be the end of the world if he did.

"_Nope_" Chase replied still grinning, holding back a laugh.

"_Then what is it?_" Wilson asked in worried tone, like there might be a stain on his shirt.

"_Nothing. Everything is actually great_" Chase replied.

Chase turned to leave as Wilson just watched him. Chase looked back with a grin and just laughed down the hallway.

"_Oh…Kay_" Wilson thought awkwardly to himself.

Later that day when House's team went to go treat a patient's differential, he stayed behind.

"_Is there a reason you're not doing what I told you?_" House said irritated as he walked into his office and Chase followed.

House sat down at his desk, and Chase opposite of him with a smirk that hid a laugh.

"_What the hell do you want? You're annoying me…_" House said sharply.

"_All this time and I never realized. It makes a lot of sense and explains a lot_" Chase said to him.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?_" House said angrily.

"_Oh come on House you don't have to…_" he started but was interrupted.

Wilson appeared in the office with a nonchalant, "_Hey guys_".

"_What are you guys talking about?_" he questioned.

"_I don't know, Chase is in here pissing me off _"House replied bothered.

"O_h come on you guys, its adorable…_" Chase started.

"_What is?_" Wilson asked.

"_I think you guys make a great couple…_"Chase said bluntly smiling at the two of them.

"_What are you talking about? We're not…_" Wilson said panicky shooting House a glare as if House told him.

"_Don't worry Wilson, i didn't say anything_" House told him kind of insulted.

"_I saw you guys kissing on the balcony from Wilson's office_" Chase explained winking at Wilson.

"_I realized something was up when I saw House grab your ass and you were limping_" he told Wilson.

Wilson was pacing panicked with his face in his hand.

"_Well first of all you stupid fucking aussie, were not just sleeping together…_." House started.

"_Wait you're sleeping together too?! I though you guys were just dating…_" Chase replied with a laugh.

"_Well, then I guess that explains Wilson's limp_" Chase said out loud.

House just looked at Chase and started, "_Listen, Wilson here isn't ready for the world to know he's a flaming homo just yet…_"He started.

Wilson shot him a death glare from across the room.

"_I frankly don't give a shit if people find out I am, I'll kick there asses if they say something. But what do you want to keep this to yourself?_" he asked Chase with a serious look.

"_You guys don't need to…_"Chase began.

"_What do you want?_!" House shouted rather displeased and worried.

"_Ok, I guess I wouldn't mind being praised during differentials, even if my ideas are totally stupid_" Chase said.

He really didn't think that House and Wilson needed to hide their relationship, but if they wanted to hide it, then there's no reason he couldn't get something out of their secrecy. House bit his lip knowing that it would be hard for him to compliment stupid and idiotic ideas.

"_Fine..._" House said disdainfully.

"_Okay_" Chase replied with a shrug.

As Chase headed towards the door of Houses office to leave, he looked back and saw the two looking at each other, and started, "_You guys really don't need to…_".

"_Get the fuck out and do your job!_" House shouted.

Chase nodded and left. Wilson felt like he had just lost about ten years of his life.

"_Relax…or you'll give yourself a heart attack_" he said to Wilson.

"_He won't tell, but you know the secrecy won't last, I don't want to hide it forever_" He said looking at Wilson.

"_I know, I'm just not ready yet_" Wilson said feeling kind of ashamed.

House stood up and gave Wilson a quick hug, as to avoid anyone accidentally seeing them.

"_Relax it's no big deal_" House affirmed him.

"_Thanks…_" Wilson said softly.

"_Now go spend some time with the dying baldies, I'm sure they're itching to see their "fabulous" boy wonder oncologist_" House said with a small laugh and a wink to ease Wilson.

"_Fuck you_" Wilson said jokingly.

"_Not here, someone might see_" said House in a mockingly appalled tone to tease Wilson.

Wilson laughed. House smiled as he watched Wilson walk out and leave. He picked up his over sized tennis ball and got lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

So we leave off with them going to House's office and Chase catching a glance at a more than friendly display of pda. Chase decides to investigate, and sees them talking on the balcony. initially dismissing his suspicion, he turns around to see them kissing. When he confronts House about it, House asked Chase what it would take to keep it secret, mostly for Wilson's sake. Chase asks for simple praise during differentials, and House disgustedly agrees. Wilson expressed his not wanting to be out yet.

But House doesn't want to carry around their relationship like its something to be ashamed of. so he starts thinking of ways to ease Wilson into the coming out process. though it does come with some consequences.


	6. Insecurities

Wilson was sitting at his desk filing paperwork wondering if Chase could be trusted to keep his and House's relationship a secret. His door burst open to his utter shock. House walked in and slammed the door shut, obviously angered by something.

"_What's the matter? Is a patient refusing treatment and keeping from solving the puzzle of life?_" Wilson asked joking.

House sat down on the couch and just looked up at Wilson. There was an awkward silence until House broke it.

"_Wilson…?_" He said with a hurt in his eyes.

"_House is something wrong? Can I do something?_" Wilson asked him concerned.

"_Wilson…are you …ashamed?_" House asked looking down to avoid Wilson's eyes.

"_What are you…ashamed of what?_" he asked House confused.

"_Of us. Of what we've got going. This…relationship_" House answered now looking completely away.

Wilson got up from his desk to sit down next to House on his couch. Wilson put his arm around him in order to comfort his friend.

"_Of course not House. I just don't know what would happen if it became public. I don't want us to get hurt._" Wilson said tenderly squeezing House to him.

"_Do you…regret it? Starting this whole thing? Because we can just stay friends if want._" House said still avoiding Wilson face.

Wilson turned House's head towards to stare directly into his eyes. "_House, the only thing I regret is that it took us this long to realize that we belong together…_" Wilson started.

He's not sure when it started, but there were tears rolling down House face. House began to look elsewhere in an attempt to avoid Wilson's eyes, even though Wilson still had his head in his hands.

"_Gregory House…I love you. And nothing will change that._" Wilson told him.

He just stared into House's eyes for a couple of seconds before pulling him in for the tenderest and loving kiss they've shared. Wilson pulled away to dry House's tears from his face, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"_I love you too Wilson_" House sighed.

They hadn't realized that someone had been standing in Wilson's doorway. They looked over startled to see Thirteen standing there shocked.

"_Oh my god…so it's true!_" She exclaimed.

She got all girly on them and started, "_So how long has it been? Are you guys in love? You guys are so adorable!_" That was very uncharacteristic for her, but she was just shocked that it was them.

"_So there is a human being buried in there after all_" she said to House looking at him with her head tilted.

"_Oh just shut up!_" House snapped for lack of a better response.

She just gave him a gentle laugh.

Wilson sat up straight and asked her, "_Um…just out of curiosity but did someone tell you were together?_"

"_Yeah Chase told me. He was practically giddy about it. But I didn't believe him_" she explained.

"_Oh that's right because Dr. House, the selfish, arrogant, hateful monster is incapable of human emotion!_" House shouted at her with such venom.

"_House…_" Wilson said gently.

"_Oh that's not what I meant at all. I'm sorry._" Remy apologized.

House stormed out of Wilson's office and headed down the hall.

"_I'm sorry Wilson, I didn't mean to…_" She started.

"_It's okay Remy, he's just feeling a bit insecure about our relationship_" he told her.

"_Why would he? You obviously care for each other a lot. And it shows…_" she said to him.

"_Well, you know it's just…House. He's afraid of getting hurt_" Wilson told her.

"_Yeah_" she replied.

"_Speaking of which, Remy we're not exactly ready for it to become public yet, so if you could…_" he started to ask.

"_Oh no problem Wilson, my lips are sealed. But you guys should know that you don't have to hide it_" she said as she left his office without stating why she had gone there in the first place.

"_Hmm…that's what Chase said too_" Wilson thought to himself.

It was like people had known they'd eventually end up together. He knew that he had half lied to her though, and felt bad about it. He knew that House wasn't the one who was afraid of people finding out. He just didn't want people to think he was ashamed, because he certainly wasn't. Wilson was just unsure of what the consequences would be if people knew.

"_Ok stop being paranoid and do your damn job!_" he said to himself, thinking that's probably what House would have said.

At lunch, Wilson just said at his usual booth with a black coffee lost in thought. He jumped when he heard someone plop down next to him. It was just House.

"_A bit jumpy are we Jimmy?_" House snorted.

"_Yeah I guess…sorry_" Wilson sort of spaced out.

"_Hmm...Interesting, I thought you didn't want me calling you Jimmy at work because you're afraid people will find out and shun us from the tribe_" House said mockingly.

"_I'm over it now. I don't mind if you call me that. It actually makes me feel kind of good_" Wilson said to him blushing slightly.

House just looked at him and grinned.

"_Well good! I was just gonna keep doing it until you got used to it_ _anyway_" House said smiling.

Wilson was surprised that he wasn't discomforted by the fact that House sat next to and not across from him. He realized that House had brought over a tray with two meals on it.

"_Hungry today are we Greg?_" he asked sarcastically, in a fake motherly tone.

House didn't reply. He just put one of the plates down in front of Wilson and began eating his own. Wilson looked at the plate then to House bemused.

"_What? I bought you lunch…is that wrong?_" House said in an attempt to be serious.

"_What? Oh no…it's just…not you_" Wilson said with a slight hint of concern.

"_Is everything okay House?_" Wilson asked.

He asked only because it was normal for them to share Wilson's lunch.

"_Oh my god…I can't even do something nice without you analyzing or thinking something is wrong…jeez, if you don't want it then just throw it out_" House sneered now a bit angry at his nice gesture, and Wilson's speculation.

"_Oh…House no…I didn't mean…_" Wilson started.

House stoop up quickly and practically sprinted out of the cafeteria embarrassed that his good deed had back fired.

"_Wilson you insensitive ass!_" Wilson thought to himself.

He brought the lunch House bought him back to his office, and wondered how he could make it up to House.

* * *

So, House is a little insecure about Wilson's feelings. But, Wilson's assurance that there was nothing to be worried about made him feel better. When house tried to do something nice for Wilson to make up for his outburst in his office, Wilson automatically thought it was for some darker reason. This had made House angry and a little sad and he stormed off. so now Wilson is going to try and think of a way to make it to the man he loves.


	7. Taking A Stand

Wilson sat in his office trying to think of a way to make it up to House for hurting his feelings. He was about to give up when a sudden thought struck him, "_Hmm…the hospital charity event at the pavilion tonight…_"

He was about to go to House's office when that very man came bursting through his office.

They both greeted each other with an empty "_Hey_".

Wilson was about to ask when House stopped him with, "_Wilson, you want to go to the charity event with me?_"

There was a single moment of silence but Wilson replied, "_Of course I will_".

He said it casually because he knew that House hated these kinds of things, schmoozing with rich snobs for money.

"_I assume you'll want to take separate cars so that people won't suspect right?_" House said bothered by their secrecy.

"_Actually my car is in the shop_" Wilson told him knowing it was a lie.

"_I guess we'll have to take you motor bike_" Wilson said to him smiling.

House had turned to leave in a hurry but Wilson stopped him by the arm.

"_What do you want Wilson?_" House asked still obviously feeling hurt about the lunch thing earlier that day.

Wilson pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"_I'm sorry House, I didn't mean to make your nice gesture into something petty_" Wilson apologized.

"_It's alright_" House replied with a sigh of relief.

"_Oh and it was delicious by the way, thank you_" Wilson said still hugging him.

"_Good glad you liked it_" House said as his tension lifted.

House let go of Wilson and looked up to smile at him, and he let out a chuckle.

"_You're picturing me on your motorbike with my arms around your waist as we show up to the event aren't you?_" Wilson asked with that look in his eye.

"_It'll be the gayest thing ever…..I love it!_" House said smiling.

House leaned in and shared a quick yet tender kiss on Wilson's lips before leaving. Wilson sighed with that feeling of euphoria and relief.

Back at the condo, House was standing in his mirror in a freshly pressed tuxedo trying to get his bow tie just right.

"_God damn it!_" he shouted from his room.

Wilson walked down the hall into his room to ask what was wrong. He was stopped in his tracks when he came across House, and just stared at his best friend.

"_Hey Wilson can you help me with….What? What are you staring at?_" House asked looking confused.

Wilson had never seen him look so good before, not even at his weddings.

"_Oh! Nothing it's just…you look very handsome…_" Wilson said blushing.

"_Thanks. You look good too. But then again, what don't you look good in. Could you help me with this stupid bow tie?_" House said with a faint smile.

Wilson froze in a thought, "_Did he just give me a compliment? No wait! Two compliments!_"

"_Wilson! Would you help me with this stupid thing please?_" House asked again a little bit annoyed.

"_What! Oh sure yeah…sorry_" Wilson popped as he helped House tie his bow tie.

"_Thanks, I hate tuxedos_" House said frustrated at himself for actually wearing it.

"_Ok, I think we're all set. We should get going_" Wilson told him patting him on the shoulder.

"_Wilson…_" House said avoiding his face.

"_Yeah_" Wilson replied sensing tension in House's voice.

"_We can take a bus if you want. We don't have to take the bike it its going to make you uncomfortable._" House explained nervously.

"_Don't worry about it, I want to_" Wilson said genuinely, thinking of how House hadn't taken a bus since Amber's death.

"_Are you sure?_" House asked uncertain.

"_Yep_" Wilson simply said.

As they sped down the street on House's speed bike, Wilson could feel the rush splurge through him. Not just from going eighty miles an hour on a bike but also holding the man he loves and feeling his warmth. Before he knew it they were pulling up to the pavilion, and a rush of nervousness came over Wilson.

House could sense this as Wilson's grip around him tightened.

"_We can go home if you want…_" House told him.

"_No, it's okay. Really_" Wilson said back.

"_Okay_" House nodded.

When they walked in, they were immediately spotted by Cuddy from afar. She strode up to them with a less than welcoming face.

"_Nice House, this is a black tie event and you show up on your speed bike an hour late_" she said sarcastically.

"_Kudos though for getting Wilson to ride on it_" she chuckled.

House and Wilson shared a laugh and devious look at the "_ride on it part_".

"_Now help me milk these stuffed shirts for all they've got_" she said with a conniving look.

She pulled House and dragged him to a group of donors, while Wilson was left at their table with Thirteen and Chase.

"_Hey guys!_" Wilson said trying to sound excited.

The looked at each other then back at Wilson with an "_Awe_" look on their faces with their heads tilted.

"_What?_" Wilson said confused.

"_You guys look so cute together, in your tuxedos_" Thirteen said with a smug smile.

Wilson looked away with embarrassment. He glanced over to House across the room, who was flashing him a smile. Wilson couldn't help but blush. He excused himself from the table and walked over to the group House and Cuddy were sucking up to. While he stood next to House, Wilson lightly brushed his hand with his. House secretly took Wilson's hand and gave it a light squeeze. That made Wilson flush with red and smile .

Behind them were a group of doctors and donors. They were saying horribly mean and nasty things about House. Wilson could feel the anger in his chest beginning to build. House could tell that this was making Wilson extremely upset, and didn't want him to lose it.

House leaned over and whispered to Wilson, "_Don't get upset, it's okay. It doesn't bother me_".

"_Yeah well it bothers me. Where do they get off?_" Wilson said disgusted.

"_Probably where we do…in the bedroom_" House joked in Wilson's ear trying to ease him.

Wilson couldn't help but chuckle, but was still furious.

"_Dr. House is an asshole and a disgrace to modern medicine_" one donor said.

"_I heard he's killed numerous patients, that's just awful_" an older doctor chimed in.

"_Do they know that we can hear them?_" Wilson thought angrily to himself.

"_Yeah well I hear he verbally abuses his staff and patients, and treats his best friend like shit_" a well known donor to the hospital added.

That was too much for him to handle. Wilson let go of House's hand and strolled over to the talking group. House, Cuddy and their group watched him.

"_So, you have a problem with Dr. House's methods do you?_" Wilson asked in a tone that denoted subtle rage.

"_Yeah the guy is a complete asshole. He should be stripped of his medical license and left with nothing_" the donor said.

"_I mean come one he treats his best friend like someone who's beneath him_" he said getting in Wilson's face.

They were so loud that they hadn't realized that pretty much everyone in the pavilion was watching.

"_Well you know what you ignorant fuck?_" Wilson asked in a violent tone.

"_What?_" asked the donor, keeping his ground.

"_I just happen to be the best friend you're referring to, and Gregory House happens to respect me and he cares. Most importantly he loves me and I love him_" Wilson said yelling in the guys face.

"_You love each other?" What are you guys…faggots?_" the donor said laughing in Wilson's face gesturing to him and House.

The donor and his group let out a laugh. That was it! Wilson was not going to just stand here while they insulted him, his friend and their relationship. Wilson smiled at the guy, and then let his right fist make contact with the guy's jaw. The donor fell on his back, while Wilson continued to jump on top of the guy, and punch him some more. House and Cuddy ran over to restrain and drag Wilson away as the guy got to his feet. They dragged him outside, followed by Chase and Thirteen.

"_Wilson what the fuck was that about? You just assaulted a donor!_" Cuddy screamed at him and got into his face.

"_We heard what those people were saying about House and Wilson, they were being assholes_" Chase and Thirteen chimed in to counter Cuddy.

"_I would have clocked the guy too_" Chase said to her angrily.

She then turned her venom and rage towards him. House then took the liberty of standing between them all to try and calm things down.

"_Listen, it was obviously a mistake for me to come, I apologize but I'm going to take Wilson home…okay?_" House said to everyone gently.

Cuddy sighed enraged and trounced back into the pavilion. Chase and Thirteen remained outside with House and Wilson. At that point Wilson began hyperventilating, and House turned at put his arms around him.

"_It's okay Wilson, you can calm down now, it's over._" House said softly holding him tight. Wilson started crying, letting all of what just happened hit him.

"_If you want, we can leave with you and go hang out?_" Thirteen offered.

"_Yeah maybe get some drinks?_" Chase added.

"_I just want to go home House_" Wilson whimpered.

"_It's okay, we'll go home and rest in bed_" House said reassuring him.

"_Sorry that had to happen guys. If you need anything just call ok?" _Chase and Thirteen offered as they each gave Wilson a hug and walked back into the pavilion.

"_I'm sorry House…I just couldn't let…I couldn't control myself_" Wilson said crying and looking down feeling ashamed.

House wrapped his arms around Wilson again and whispered, "_It's fine. Thank you for standing up for me_" as they swayed to help calm Wilson.

When he let go, Wilson couldn't help but look down in absolute shame. House lifted Wilson's head with his hand, looked into his eyes and kissed him. Wilson sunk into it. It felt like their first kiss all over again. The rush, the passion, the love, and the gentle feel of House's tongue brushing against his own. When they parted, they smiled and mounted House's bike and left for the condo.

So, House had acted first and asked Wilson to the charity event, in order to apologize for the cafeteria incident. When they arrived, House was unsure that they should be there, but Wilson insisted. After a while, Wilson over heard a group of donors and doctors saying horrible things about his best friend and love of his life and confronted the asses. Wilson and the donor sparred back and forth until the donor crossed the line and Wilson punched the guy in the face, and began to punch him more. Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, House and Wilson all were arguing outside about what had happened. But House put a stop to it and agreed to take Wilson home. House did show gratitude that Wilson had stood up for him and their relationship. House was now sure that he had no more doubt about their relationship. Before they left, they shared a kiss that was like their first but x1000 and left for home. However Cuddy is now suspicious of the two...What will she find out?


	8. Cuddy Finds Out

This chapter is kind of in parts, seeing as we go from one place to another.

Cuddy sat at her desk the next morning absolutely pissed and regretful. As she was just about leave, House came slamming through her door.

"_Where the fuck is Wilson? His office was locked. If you fired him I swear…_" He shouted at her, catching the attention of the staff out in the lobby.

"_House relax, the donor called and said if Wilson wasn't punished he would sue the hospital. So, I suspended him for a week with pay. Which is hardly a punishment anyway. Besides, i wouldn't fire my best oncologist._" Cuddy explained to him.

"_He also has to see a therapist for a week and take anti-anxiety meds._" She told him.

House sighed and fell onto the sofa, just pissed off and tired.

"_Believe me; I wouldn't fire Wilson because of some asshole donor._" Cuddy said matter of factually.

House stood up quickly and was half way through the door when he turned slightly and said, "_Sorry_".

It was barely audible but she heard it and flashed him a smile that he couldn't see as he left her office.

The whole day House was so lonely and thinking of Wilson at home bored.

"_Hmm…_" he thought to himself.

He took out his cell and called Wilson back at the condo.

"_Hello? This is House-Wilson residence…_" Wilson answered.

"_Oh god…is that how you really answer the phone?_" House said with a laugh.

"_As of now yeah, I don't give a shit what people think of it either_" Wilson said still pissed from the previous night, and mad that he got suspended.

"_Relax Wilson; I had an idea for tonight…_" House told him seductively.

"_Oh and what would that be?_" Wilson asked in the same tone.

"_Just make sure you get some rest before I get home, you'll need energy_" House said slightly conniving.

"_I look forward to it…_" Wilson replied in an even more sexy voice.

House hung up the phone and laughed to himself. He was going to go home and ride Wilson like never before that ought to make him feel better. For some reason cases weren't as frequent lately, so Cuddy was giving him extra clinic duty, which he loathed. But what he had planned for Wilson tonight was all that was getting him through it. After some guy who though he was dying with the flu left, Chase walked into the exam room.

"_Hey House, me and Remy were wondering if you and Wilson wanted to come out with us and Foreman._" Chase asked him .

"_Can't, me and Wilson are having a "special" late night_" House said grinning at Chase.

"_Oh I get it…a little "guy fun" huh?_" Chase said giving a wink and laughing.

"_Well I could explain how it works if you want?_" House said to him teasingly and serious.

"_Um…no thanks. But if I ever switched teams, I'll call you and Wilson to take a crash course_" Chase said with an awkward grin.

Chase handed House the next clinic file and turned to leave when House stopped him.

"_Hey wait!_" he called.

"_Yeah, what's up?_" Chase turned to ask.

"_You wouldn't happen to have any good stripping music would you?_" House asked him.

"_I have some Chk Chk Chk._" Chase told him.

"_That will do_" House said.

"_What do need it for?_" Chase asked looking kind of confused, but intrigued.

Then it struck him. "_Oh my god! You're gonna strip for Wilson!_" he said while painfully snickering.

"_And give him a lap dance, then fuck the hell out of him_" House added to make Chase stop his girlish aussie giggling.

Chase laughed and said, "_I kind of thought that Wilson was the bottom. I'll leave the music in your office_".

"_Thanks_" House said to him as he left then added, "_Oh and we both bottom_"

House laughed to himself with thought of the leaving Chase with the image of House bottoming.

Cuddy had gotten up to leave for the night when she was confronted by Thirteen.

"_Hey can you authorize this for me?_" she asked Cuddy.

"_There you go_" Cuddy handing the form back to her.

"_So you have any plans tonight?_" Thirteen asked her.

"_Sleeeeep. Ha-ha. But first I'm going to stop off at House and Wilson's condo to apologize for last night_" she told Remy.

Thirteen felt like the whole world stopped for a moment before yelling, "_No! You can't!_"

"_Why? Is everything okay?_" Cuddy asked her.

"_Because…they…went out…yeah!_" she said trying to convince her.

"_No they're not, House told me there were staying in tonight_" Cuddy explained.

"_Oops, my mistake_" Thirteen said as she turned and hurried off.

Meanwhile back at the condo, Wilson sat on the couch watching TV and waited patiently for House to get home. When he heard the off step of House and his cane he shut off the TV and turned to stare at the door. When it opened, he was greeted with a smiling House.

"_Excellent you're awake_" he said.

"_You told me to rest so I'd have energy for my surprise_" Wilson replied with a sexy grin.

"_And that I do Jimmy. But close your eyes until I say open_" House instructed him.

"_Oh kinky…_" Wilson chuckled.

"_Oh you have no idea Wilson_" House said with that conniving yet seductive voice again.

House walked over to the stereo and put in one of the hip-hop disks that Chase gave him. Then walked to dim the lights. He had taken generic pain-killers to dull his leg pain and so that he wouldn't be held back where it mattered. He walked back over so that he was standing in front of Wilson, who had his eyes still closed. House pressed the play button, and semi-heavy beats and melodies started to fill the parlor.

"_Oh don't tell me you got me a stripper_" Wilson said sounding disappointed if that's what it was.

"_Even better_" House said filled with anticipation.

"_Okay Wilson open your eyes_" House instructed.

Wilson opened his eyes to see House standing in front of him. House began to gyrate slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

"_Oh my god! You're stripping for me!_" Wilson said shocked but with a very pleased look on his face, and couldn't help but chuckle.

Wilson almost immediately felt a twinge in his pants from the though of where this would lead to.

"_Wait, but what about your leg House?_" Wilson asked hesitantly, not wanting House to stop.

"_Shut up Wilson, or I'll go to bed_" House threatened with sexy firmness.

"_Okay_" Wilson replied this time with no hesitation.

Once his shirt was off he walked over to Wilson and sat on his lap, so that he was facing Wilson and so both knees where on each side of Wilson's hips. House put his arms around Wilson's shoulders and started to rock gently against his friend's lap. Wilson let out some heavy breaths as he felt the heat from House's ass against his crotch. Wilson then put both of his hand on House's back and dug his nails in a little bit. They both let out a heavy grunt. Wilson leaned forward to suck on one of his best friend's nipples which caused House to harden instantly. House put his head back and let out a hot breath. He then pushed Wilson against the back of the couch, and ripped his shirt off, all the while undoing his belt and zipper. House could definitely feel the hardening and dampening in Wilson's pants as he continued to rock against his body harder. House put his hands on Wilson's chest and rubbed roughly to create intense friction while Wilson rubbed House's clothed stiffened length. Heavy moans began leaving their mouths. Wilson stretched a hand behind House's neck and pulled him into an intensely hot kiss. Just as their tongues entered each others mouths, their phone rang.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_" House yelled pissed.

It was Chase's name on the caller Id.

"_Um…do you fucking remember what I told you?_" House asked him angry.

"_You guys might want to stop having your fun_" Chase said nervously.

"_Why the fuck should we?_" House asked pissed off.

"_Because Remy just told me Cuddy was gonna stop you guys' place to apologize to Wilson._" Chase explained still nervous.

"_When the hell will she be here?_" House started as they heard a knock on the door.

"_Shit!_" House exclaimed softly as he hung up the phone without saying goodbye, and without realizing he left Wilson on the couch with a hard on poking out of his pants.

"_What's the problem?_" Wilson asked horny and confused.

"_Cuddy's here to apologize to you I guess_" he said kind of panicky and more than half naked.

"_Fuck!_" Wilson exclaimed.

The door opened and Wilson ducked behind the couch to hide from sight as Cuddy walked into the foyer.

"_Hey House. Is Wilson here I wanted to apologize to…oh for the love of god House, put it away!_" She shrieked catching sight of House's bulge.

She then noticed a foot poking out from behind the couch.

"_Hey listen, I know you're here to do whatever he payed you to do, but could you leave?_" Cuddy asked the supposed hooker she thought House had over.

The person behind the couch stood up with their back to Cuddy.

When she realized it was a guy she said to House, "_Oh my…I'm sorry House I had no idea that you had…or that you…sorry_".

The figure turned around to reveal to her that it was actually Wilson. Wilson stood there shell shocked realizing that his hard on hadn't subsided.

"_Oh…my…God!_" she exclaimed.

"_So you two are…and you guys are?_" she started trying to finish her sentences in utter shock.

"_Since Wilson came back_" House replied to her.

"_We're in love_" Wilson added putting his arm around House's waist and House doing the same.

She sighed, looked down and said, "_Look, I don't care what you guys do, but don't let it affect your performance at work, or I will put an end to it_" She said in her Dean of Medicine voice.

"_The only thing effecting our performance right now is you_" House sneered back.

"_Whatever. Anyway Wilson I wanted to apologize for screaming at you last night. That guy was an asshole and I'm sorry_" she said to Wilson, gesturing for him to cover his lap.

"_It's okay…I shouldn't have blown up like that._" Wilson said back.

"_I called the donor back and told him I was lifting your suspension. I told him if he wants to harass my best doctors then he can just shove his money._" Cuddy explained to him.

"_So I expect to see you both on time tomorrow_" she said sternly, as if there would dire consequences if the didn't.

When she left, she stood in the hallway for a moment and just smiled and let a little laugh escape her.

"_I knew it was only a matter of time_" she muttered to herself with a chuckle and left to go home.

The mood had really been killed for the two.

"_So I guess we should just go to bed._" Wilson said disappointed.

"_Sorry Wilson, I wanted to do something to please you_" House said feeling down on himself that he failed.

"_You can still please me_" Wilson said with a sexy smirk.

"_Oh yeah…how?_" House looked at him confused.

Wilson started to walk towards the bedroom, and then turned and said to House, "_You still have a tongue, don't you?_" he said flicking his own tongue in House's direction.

They retired to the bedroom, where House sucked him off so hard that Wilson had passed out after from sheer pleasure. House cuddled up to Wilson, laying his head and a hand on Wilson' chest, and uttered softly, "_Goodnight Wilson. I love you_".

He closed his eyes and heard, "_I love you too House. Goodnight_". And they just drifted off.


	9. Romanitic Incompetence? I think Not!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains extreme FLUFF lol.

* * *

Wilson was sitting in his office the next morning, and could already hear House yelling at his team about how stupid they were. He was waiting to go to his first appointment at the psychologist this morning, as per his agreement with Cuddy.

"_What the hell am I gonna talk about?_" he thought to himself.

Wilson just sighed. House came bursting through his door into his office.

"_My team is a bunch of idiots!_" he shouted.

"_You employed them_" Wilson retorted.

"_What's with you?_" House asked him irritated.

"_I have my first…therapy…appointment today._" Wilson hesitated.

"_So then don't go, screw Cuddy_" House shot at him.

"_Sorry, screwing Cuddy is your forte not mine_" Wilson said jokingly.

House sat across from Wilson in one of the patient chairs.

"_So do you know what you're gonna talk about?_" House asked interested.

"_I might have some idea. Why? Afraid I might talk about you?_" Wilson said intimidating.

House just grunted at the comment, then got up and left.

Wilson thought to himself, "_Maybe House would be a good thing to talk about_".

Just then his phone range, it was Cuddy.

"_Hey what's up?_" Wilson greeted.

"_James, you're late for your appointment_" she said flatly.

"_Shit, sorry I'll be there in a couple of minutes_" he said nervously.

* * *

When he got to the psych department, he knocked on the therapist's door.

"_Come in_" she said flatly.

"_Hi I'm James Wilson_" Wilson said in a fake tone.

"_Hello James, I'm Dr. Kelly Morris, please take a seat_" she directed him.

Wilson sat down and looked around nervously.

"_So James, have you ever had therapy before?_" she asked.

"_I was in a support group some months ago_" Wilson answered.

"_But never one on one before?_" she asked.

"_No_" Wilson told her.

"_Ok, well that's fine. The purpose of these sessions, are to talk pretty much about anything you want to. Work through any issues you may be having._" She explained.

"_Dr. Cuddy told me what happened at the pavilion the other night_" she told him.

"_Yeah, I kind of exploded and punched a donor_" Wilson told her.

"_Why did you do that James?_" she asked.

Wilson explained to her all the things the group was saying about House.

"_So, I do understand that you're in a romantic relationship with Dr. House, correct?_" she asked him.

"_Yes I am_" Wilson said like she already knew everything.

"_And how is that working out?_" she asked him as if it were horrible.

"_It's pretty good. I love him_" Wilson told her.

"_And he loves you?_" she asked him probing harder than Wilson liked into his personal matters.

"_Yeah" I mean at least I think so_" Wilson said unsure.

"_Are you not sure if he loves you?_" she asked confused.

"_Well it feels like he does. Maybe I haven't done enough to express that I love him_" Wilson explained to her.

"_Ok, well let's explore how the relation ship started_" she told him.

"_Well, I had come one night and he had set up the condo for an obviously romantic evening. But he told me that he got stood up. So we shared the dinner he had made. When we were going to bed, he kissed me_" Wilson told her.

"_And how did that kiss make you feel James?_" she asked him, looking right at him.

"_At first, confused. But then it felt like something I had been waiting for...a long time._" Wilson said.

"_So, you both have obviously had some feelings for each other for some time, and this night was it finally coming to the surface?_" she asked knowingly.

"_Yeah_" Wilson said looking away.

"_What's wrong James?_" she asked.

"_I just hope he doesn't think he loves me more than I love him_" Wilson tearing up.

"_Is that true James?_" she asked.

"_No of course not!_" Wilson shouted.

"_Sorry James I didn't mean to upset you_" she said writing something down.

"_Sorry I just don't like when…_" Wilson started.

"_When people question your love for him._" She finished for him.

"_Yeah_" Wilson said looking away again.

"_Well, to me James, that means that you do love him very much, but you have trouble expressing it romantically._" she explained to him.

"_How is you guys' sex life?_" she asked writing.

Wilson just looked at her completely caught off guard.

"_James, sometimes the nature of a sex life can tell a lot about a relationship. Is it tender? Is it mean and abusive? Is it emotionless?_" she asked him.

Wilson looked at her uncomfortable with the question. He hesitated and told her, "_It's very tender. House is a very gentle lover. We both are. Sometimes we like it rough, but not to hurt each other, just to make it more exciting_".

"_That sounds like a very healthy sex life you guys have. Which is good._" she reassured him.

Wilson was very unsettled about how personal this had gotten so quickly.

"_So, to me it seems that you want to express how much you love him, in a more romantic way than just sexual._" She told him.

"_Yeah I just don't know how_" Wilson said feeling ashamed.

"_James it's ok. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Being romantic is an art not a science_" she said to him practically reading his mind.

Wilson remained silent looking down, crying slightly.

"_Have you tried doing small things?_" she asked him catching his attention.

"_Like what?_" Wilson asked confused.

"_Well, like secretly sending him flowers. I know that Dr. House likes puzzles, so you'd be giving him two thing he likes._" She explained to Wilson.

"_Do you know what kind of flowers he likes?_" she asked.

Wilson thought to himself for a moment. "_He likes lilies…_" Wilson said with a small smile.

"_Ok, so you could do that. Or have you ever tried surprising him?_" she asked.

"_Surprise him how? House is never surprised._" Wilson said with a sigh.

"_Well, what if you went into office and played some romantic music and just danced with him?_" she offered.

"_It's unexpected, sweet and a very romantic gesture_" she told him.

"_I don't know if he would like that_" Wilson said disheartened.

"_Well, how will you know if you don't try?_" she asked sarcastically.

Wilson took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"_I do have one more question before our session ends James, is that okay?_" she asked.

"_Sure, go for it_" Wilson said relieved.

"_Why do you address each other by your last names?_" she asked seriously.

"_I've never thought about it. Usually, if we address by first name it's during intimate moments, and even then it's not all that common._" Wilson explained to her.

"_Well, that could be another thing you could try. Try calling him Greg once in a while. That way it surpasses the feeling that you two are still just friends with benefits_" she said to him looking encouraged.

"_Yeah I could try that too._" Wilson said.

"_Well, James I think we had a very good session today, and I think you should try some of the things we discussed. You should also try to come up with some of your own. And want to hear about his reactions and things like that, okay?_" she said in her therapist voice.

"_Have a nice day Dr. Morris_" Wilson said.

"_You too James_" she said smiling.

* * *

While Wilson was heading back to his office, he felt much happier and rather encouraged. He was going to try some of the idea they came up with. He was gonna try flowers first. It was true that House did like puzzles, but he was really the only one House told that he liked lilies.

"_Hello? Is this Micheal's Flower Emporium?_" Wilson asked.

"_Yes it is sir. How can I help you today?_" the florist asked.

"_Yeah I need a dozen white lilies of the valley._" Wilson told the woman.

"_Ok, and where is it going?_" the woman asked.

"_It's going to Dr. House at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_" Wilson told her.

"_Ok. Would you like to add a card?_" she asked.

Wilson thought to himself for a moment on whether he should.

"_Yeah go ahead and do that_" he told her.

"_And what should it say sir?_" she asked.

"_I love you Greg_" Wilson told her.

"_Oh, and could you get that here by noon time?_" Wilson asked.

"_Yes we can sir._" she told him.

"_Okay thank you so much_" Wilson said excited.

"_No problem, have a nice day sir_" she said to him.

"_You too_" he said back.

Just as he hung up, House came bursting through his door and plopped down on his couch.

"_Who was that?_" House asked.

"_None of your business_" Wilson said teasingly.

"_Having an affair already? Bored with me are you?_" House said trying to joke but sounded serious.

"_Why the fuck would you think that?!_" Wilson asked angry at the thought.

"_Jeez Wilson, it was just a question. I was joking_" House said a little hurt that Wilson would think that he was serious.

"_Sorry I didn't mean to…_" Wilson started.

"_How did therapy go?_" House interrupted.

"_It actually went very well, thanks_" Wilson told him smiling thinking that he couldn't believe House cared.

"_Good. I'm glad_" House said smiling.

House got up and walked over to Wilson, and stood above him. He grabbed Wilson in sort of a head lock position, and kissed Wilson on the forehead.

He whispered in his ear, "_I would hate to think that I was making you miserable Wilson_".

Wilson could sense some seriousness in that comment.

Wilson replied, "_House you could never make me miserable_" while holding House's arm.

"_Then I guess I'll just have to try harder_" House said laughing letting go of Wilson.

"_Want to get some lunch?_" House asked him.

"_Sure, I just have to do a couple of things, I'll meet you down there_" Wilson told him.

"_Ok sweetheart, I'll be holding my breath_" House said fluttering his eyes at Wilson and laughing.

"_Shut up_" Wilson responded with a laugh.

House left and headed towards the elevator for the cafeteria.

Wilson ran down to the nurse's station to pick up the flowers that had been dropped off. He ran them back to House's office and set them on his desk so that sun shown right on them. Wilson had also brought his iPod and little speakers with as well. When Wilson was walking towards the elevators to go to the cafeteria, he bumped into Chase. An idea struck Wilson.

"_Hey Chase could you do me a favor?_" Wilson asked him.

"_Sure what do you need?_" Chase asked.

"_Could you call a code from House's office in about ten minutes?_" Wilson asked him nervous.

"_What for?_" Chase asked confused.

"_I'm trying to do something romantic for House_" Wilson said embarrassed.

"_Oh gotcha_" Chase said with a wink.

"_Thanks!_" Wilson shouted as he ran to the elevators.

When he sat down with House cafeteria, House said, "_So, just had a quickie with your secret man whore did you?_"

"_I'm not cheating on you House_" Wilson said rather angry.

"_I know. I just like seeing your reaction_" House laughed.

Wilson paid no attention to the joke. Wilson kept looking at his watch.

"_What are you waiting for?_" House asked suspicious.

"O_h nothing, I just have OCD_" Wilson chuckled.

"_Well duh!_" House rolled his eyes.

Just then, House's beeper went off with a code from his office.

"_Shit!_" House said softly.

"_What's wrong?_" Wilson asked trying to act as if he didn't know.

"_Come on, apparently someone's dying in my office_" House said like it was such an inconvenience.

When they arrived in front of House's office, House turned to Wilson and said, "_I hope they didn't touch anything_".

House then opened the door and turned into his office. His office was empty. He noticed the white lilies shining in the sun, and walked over to them. He bent over to gently smell them. Wilson just stayed put in House's doorway. House grabbed the card off the flowers and read it.

"_I love you Greg_"

_-James_

House turned to Wilson with a serious yet tender look on his face.

"_Did you get these for me?_" House asked looking softly at Wilson.

Wilson walked over to House and said, "_I know they're your favorite_" his eyes twinkling.

Wilson pulled out a little remote that confused House.

Wilson pressed play, and the song "_How Do I Live_" started coming from the speakers. Wilson looked into House's eyes and said, "_Dance with me_".

House nodded speechless and the romanticism of the whole gesture. Wilson put one arm around House's waist and Held House's hand with the other. They rocked and swayed to the soft and gentle song.

"_You know that I really couldn't live without you_" Wilson said breathing deeply into House's shoulder.

House rested his head on Wilson's should and Wilson could feel a strange warmth. He lifted House's head up and saw that House had started crying.

He put his hands on his face and said, "_I love you Greg_" and started crying himself.

"_I love you too Wilson_" House replied.

"_Call me James_" Wilson said.

"_I love you too James_" House said smiling and still crying.

They just continued to dance until the song ended. When they parted, they leaned in for a gentle and loving kiss. That's when Cuddy had walked into House's office in a hurry.

"_Ah-hem_" she cleared her throat to get their attention.

They parted at the sudden intrusion.

"_As much as I would love to let you guys have your intimate moment, House's patient is dying_" she said annoyed and awed.

House threw his head back and sighed, and limped toward his door. Cuddy had already left for the patient's room. House twirled around and hurriedly limped back over to Wilson to kiss him again.

"_Thank you James_" House said staring into Wilson's eyes.

"_Anything for you Greg_" Wilson said smiling with tears.

House left the office and hurried down the hall to save the idiot patient who had disturbed their moment. Wilson stood there thinking to himself that he had done well. House had enjoyed the romantic gesture. Apparently that's what he had wanted...for Wilson to be romantic. Wilson smiled and walked back to his office, happier than he had been in a while.

* * *

So yeah a little fluffy, but i like it. more of Wilson's therapy sessions to come up. as well as a steamy chapter ^_~.


	10. Romantic DesiresMaking Love

**WARNING!!!: **this chapter contains an explicit sexual situation/slash and explicit language. if if this is not your thing. then i highly suggest that you don't read it.

**NOTE: this is going on hiatus seeing as I've hit some writer's blockage. but please stay subscribed, as i will hatch some ideas.**

**Update: **hiatus ends today hooray!!! i have the outline and basic ideal for the next chapter, so it shouldbe be out sometime today. as well as a second chapter for "What's Your Job Worth?".**  
**

* * *

Wilson hurried home that night so he could set up something special for House. Even though, he knew House would be staying late at the hospital to solve his case. Wilson had stopped at the flower shot to buy about three dozen red roses and champagne. On the way back to the condo, Wilson was filled with excitement and anxiety. He wanted him and House to not just have sex tonight, but to make love. So, he wanted the ambiance to be just right. With roses and champagne, House would be caught off guard, which House liked. Wilson had also picked up some cheesy romantic classical music. When he got home he couldn't help but clean up a little before setting up. While washing the dishes, he got a call.

"_Wilson, I'm on my way home now, the patient died_" House said somberly over the phone and hung up.

Wilson let out a huge sigh and wondered if this was still a good idea.

"_Though it could be just what he needs_" Wilson thought to himself.

Wilson went over to the roses he got and started taking the petals off and put them in a huge bowl. Once he was done, he went over to the door and started to sprinkle the petals. He led the trail of roses to the bedroom, and then sprinkled the remainder on the bed.

Wilson went to the closet to pull out all of his lavender candles. He set them up all over the condo and the bedroom and lit them. That seemed to be the norm for them when something was supposed to be romantic. Wilson walked back out to the kitchen, and popped the champagne open. He then heard the ding of the elevator. He poured two glasses quickly into two of the crystal floes he found. He set them on the table at the end of the foyer and leaned up against the table with his arms crossed and waited for House to enter. House came into the condo without noticing a thing until he turned around to see Wilson. Wilson walked toward House with drinks in hand, and handed one to him. Wilson slyly pressed play on a little remote to start the cheesy music he had got. House flashed him a smile. "_Did you…do this…for me?_" House asked with a shaky voice. Wilson out his arms around House and breathed into his shoulder.

"_I want to make love to you Gregory House_" Wilson whispered in his ear, and then looked up to smile into House's eyes.

Wilson moved his arms up around House's shoulders and pulled him in to a soft, loving kiss. Wilson led House to the bedroom without parting from their kiss. When they got to the bedroom, House turned to gaze upon the sight that Wilson had created. House sighed and looked down. Wilson then heard a sob leave House's mouth. He walked up behind him and put his arms around his stomach. Wilson then started kissing House's neck nibbling here and there. He then led his friend to the bed and laid him down gently. Wilson moved from House's neck back to his mouth. He brushed his tongue against House's and let out a heavy breath. Wilson leaned up so that he was on his knees above House. He took off his shirt slowly as House watched him with a burning want in his eyes. Wilson leaned back down to let his tongue completely take over House's mouth. House put his hands on Wilson's bare back and slowly and gently ran them down until he met Wilson's belt. House quivered a bit at the feel of Wilson's bare warm skin under his fingertips. Wilson leaned up again and began to slowly take House's shirt off, with intermittent kisses between buttons. Once he exposed House's chest, House let out a huge hot breath. Wilson began to start kissing and suckling House's skin. House ran his hands down Wilson's bare front to feel the rise and fall of Wilson's breathing.

House and Wilson both sat up to remove their pants without ever taking their eyes off each other. Wilson then laid House back down on the bed, and laid his own body on top of his. Again their lips and tongues met in heated passion. Wilson moved just so that he could feel House's length under his own. House let out a small shuttering breath at the contact of Wilson's cock against his own. House couldn't help but gyrate slowly up against him. So, Wilson rocked slowly back against House, so that their loins brushed one another with great heat. Soft moans left their mouths. Wilson trailed off to kiss and suck the spot between House's neck and shoulder.

He stopped when he heard House whisper, "_Wilson…_" softly in his ear.

"_What's wrong?_" Wilson asked gently.

There were tears rolling down House's face. Not tears of sadness though. They were actually what seemed like tears of the greatest joy.

"_Wilson…so long have I wanted this._" House replied.

"_Wanted what?_" Wilson asked kind of worried.

"_To make love to you, my best friend_" House said never leaving Wilson's gaze.

Wilson let out a sob and pulled House up into a passionate kiss. Wilson loved the taste of House's lips and his tongue. The truth was Wilson had also wanted this for a long time as well. Wilson could feel that they were both fully hard now. He couldn't help himself; he had to touch House's cock. Wilson grabbed with a full fist and stroked so slowly. House grunted and shoved his tongue further down Wilson's throat. House slowly pumped into Wilson's fist, and then grabbed Wilson's hot hard member with his own hand. Wilson let out a soft moan as he pumped into House's fist. It was like a first wave of pleasure washed onto them. House threw his head back as Wilson buried his into House's chest.

Wilson could feel himself losing control. He wanted to please House so bad. Wilson let go of House's hot throbbing cock, and pulled his dick from House's fist. Wilson started kissing House's abdomen and moved down slowly until he reached his pubic hair. Wilson looked up slowly into House's eyes as if to tell him what was about to happen. House's just looked on with a burning want. Wilson lightly kissed the tip of House's throbbing cock. Then kissed along his shaft. He could feel House quiver and shake beneath his lips. Wilson reached his hands up so one lay on House's chest. House took Wilson's other hand so he could suck on his fingers, as if to copy what Wilson was about to do to him. Wilson let his tongue flick up and down House's dick. He looked up at House again to see him sucking on his fingers. Wilson looked down and took House's tip in his mouth, and flicked the slit with his tongue. Wilson could taste the sweetness of House's precum. He could feel House buck slightly. Wilson moved his head forward to take more of House's length in his mouth and throat. House let out a moan that made Wilson's cock twitch and throb. Wilson pulled back to let his lips rub gently as House's cock slipped slowly from his mouth. Wilson moved back up to kiss House. He wanted to taste his friend's lips again. Their tongues wrestled as they swallowed each others saliva. House shot up and pushed Wilson onto his back. House could see the precum leaking down Wilson's cock. House leaned down to let his tongue run up Wilson's length to gather up the sweet fluid. Then went back up to kiss Wilson with a mouth full of sweetness. Wilson could feel his cock throb against House's stomach. He bucked up slightly so that it rubbed against House with hot friction.

The taste of his own precum that House gathered with his tongue to share with Wilson did him in. He lost control. He pushed House onto his back again. Wilson worked House's length back down his throat slowly and bobbed slightly in a steady rhythm. He could hear House moan louder and shallower. This made Wilson begin to leak more.

Wilson didn't know how long he could wait before he had to enter his friend until he heard, "_Do it Wilson…_" leave House's mouth with burning desire to feel Wilson inside him.

Wilson let House's cock slip from his mouth once again with a slurp. He pulled House closer to him so that his butt rested flush against his crotch. Wilson lifted House's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He stuck his middle finger into House's mouth. House sucked and licked the finger. Wilson lowered the slick finger to House's entrance and rubbed and pushed softly. House grunted and pushed into Wilson's finger. The sudden pressure against his hole made House's cock leak with another burst of precum, which Wilson took the liberty of leaning down and licking up. Wilson removed his finger to House's angst, and pushed the tip of his cock against his hole. Wilson pushed forward slowly as House moaned loudly. House grabbed Wilson's hips and pulled him in suddenly so that Wilson's cock was completely inside of him.

"_Oh…fuck…Wilson!_" House yelped.

Wilson pulled out and pushed in again in tandem.

"_Fuck…yeah…Greg_" Wilson grunted.

House wrapped his legs around Wilson's waist as Wilson pumped harder inside of him. As Wilson fucked House with passion, he grabbed House's cock with a full firm fist that did not move. House couldn't help but rock into his fist. Both of them began to sweat and pant profusely.

Wilson pulled House into an upright sitting position while still inside him. House bit down on Wilson's neck out of sheer pleasure. He licked and sucked on Wilson's earlobe as Wilson thrust harder and faster into his friend.

"_Ungh…Wilson!_" House yelled.

With a deep plunge, Wilson felt his cock hit House's prostate and grunted loudly. House quivered and shook with pleasure at the sensation. Wilson thrust harder against the gland making House yell and moan so loud the neighbors probably heard. He could feel House's muscles tighten around his painfully throbbing cock.

"_Holy…fuck! Wil…son!!!_" House shouted.

Wilson thrust forward one final time, and felt himself unload inside of House. House froze for a moment with hot heavy breaths and whimpers. He slowly worked himself on Wilson's cock a few more time to make sure he got every drop of Wilson's milky white liquid inside of him. House laid back down covered in sweat and his own tears breathing so heavily he thought he would pass out. Wilson removed himself from House's wet and sticky hole and kissed his panting friend pushing his middle finger against House's leaking ass. A few tears of pleasure left Wilson's eyes as he looked into House's and knew what was coming. House sat up against the headboard, with his dick at full mast throbbing with his heartbeat and leaking down to his balls. He could feel Wilson's cum dripping from his hole, but it just drove him more.

Wilson moved over and wrapped his legs around House's waist and lowered himself slowly onto House's throbbing length. Once House's tip penetrated his hole, Wilson slammed down hard on his full length making House jerk upwards into Wilson. Wilson grabbed House's neck with both hands and pulled him in to a hot wet kiss. As they kissed, House thrust upwards into Wilson to find that special spot. He knew he found it when Wilson let a yelped moan into House's mouth. House slammed harder into Wilson, completely unaware that his leg was killing him. His leg pain seemed to actually make the pleasure even better.

Wilson buried his head into House's shoulder and moaned, "_Fuck me harder House!_"

House leaned back slightly to a better angle. He pushed all the way up into Wilson, making them throw their heads back. House slammed harder against Wilson's prostate, milking it with a hot intensity. Wilson breathed heavily; tears rolling down, and moaning loudly.

"_Fuck…oh fuck…House!_" Wilson yelled.

"_I can't take…any…more!_" he moaned.

Wilson could feel himself getting hard again and heat heading toward his stiffening length, which rubbed vigorously against House's abdomen with great friction. With one final unforgiving thrust into Wilson prostate, House's load filled Wilson up with a tingling pressure. House's cum began leaking out of Wilson's hole even before he began to pull out. Wilson just sat on House's dick, letting his cum leak out. Wilson lifted up and slammed down one final time and burst onto House's chest and face. Wilson took the cum on House's face onto his fingers, and slipped it into House's mouth. House licked and sucked every last drop off of Wilson's hand.

The two were covered in sweat, tears and a mixture of Cowper fluid and cum, breathing as if they could pass out from sheer tingly hot pleasure. Wilson lifted himself off of House's hot sticky length and lay down next to him. They wrapped their arms around each other in order to try and relax their rigid bodies. They didn't have the energy to clean up. The thought of sleeping in their fluids was turning Wilson on, but he just didn't have the strength. House looked down to Wilson and gently kissed him. No words needed to be said, but House broke the sweet silence.

"_Wilson…?_" House asked in a shallow breath.

"_Yeah Greg?_" Wilson replied smiling and panting.

"_Please don't leave me…_" House said softly panting as well.

That comment felt like someone punched Wilson in the gut. He saw a tear fall from House's face onto his chest. Wilson hoisted himself onto an elbow and looked directly at House. House returned his soft gaze.

"_I never will…_"Wilson said kissing him, and cuddling back up to him.

"_Okay_" is all House said.

They both closed their eyes and drifted off. Wilson couldn't help but wonder why House had said that after the passionate love they just shared.

* * *

So there it is, the hot steamy passion you've been waiting for. well at least the first one ^_~. however House's comment is burning in Wilson's mind. therapy session number two...here we come.


	11. Just A Small Chip

Yay!!! a new chapter!!! fluff and rising intense emotions flood this chapter.

* * *

Wilson woke up the next morning to find that House was holding onto him. He could feel the rise and fall of House's chest against his back and his warm breath against his neck. Wilson slowly removed House's arm from his abdomen, slow enough that it wouldn't disturb his friend. Wilson was on the way to the bathroom, but couldn't help look back at the sleeping form, breath out a euphoric sigh.

As he watched House cuddle a pillow due to Wilson's absence he whispered in the shadowy hallway, "_I really do love you_".

Shaking his head at his corniness he continued to the bathroom where he did a little cleaning up from last night. It wasn't until his face was engulfed with a searing hot facecloth that he remembered what House had said at the end.

"_Please don't leave me…_" Wilson said to himself.

His euphoria quickly slipped into confusion and a depressed feeling.

"_Why does he think I'll leave?_" he asked himself with worry.

He did his best to dismiss the entire subject, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided to make House's favorite macadamias nut pancakes in hopes that in some impossible way, it would get rid of House's doubt.

Wilson tuned on the TV to the news while he mixed his batter, he knew House liked to mock and give his every opinion on every story. He hadn't even heard House wake up and go to the bathroom, and wasn't aware of his presence until House had wrapped his arms around his middle and started to sway. Wilson fell into the motion immediately, putting down the bowl of batter and putting his arms over House's. House gently kissed Wilson's neck. Not in a sexual way, but the way that newly-weds do. As Wilson enjoyed the good morning greeting, a thought struck him. House was being clingy.

"_House is never clingy…not even in one…_" Wilson thought to himself trying to think of a time when House clung to someone.

House rested his head against Wilson shoulder as they continued to sway in the kitchen and tightened his grip of Wilson's stomach.

It was a risky move but Wilson had to ask, "_House is everything okay?_"

That's when the swaying stopped, but House remained wrapped around his friend when he said, "_I thought you left_".

A painful sensation ran up Wilson's spine and pulled away from House's embrace, which left House bemused. With all of his strength, Wilson held back the urge to have a deep conversation about what House said.

Instead all that came out was, "_Breakfast will be ready soon, and could you set the table?_" House obeyed with out a word, which worried Wilson even further.

After breakfast, they went about their morning routines without much interaction except for showering. They shared a shower to save time seeing as they were running late. Even in there, there was almost no words, no emotion. Wilson was actually looking forward to his ordered therapy today; he needed to unload about this on someone.

* * *

Pretty much the whole day at the hospital was the way it had been in the condo that morning. House only came to see Wilson for consults, no jokes, no siphoning food, or tender little kisses when no one was looking. Wilson just sat at his desk and was startled when he saw a tear drop on some paperwork.

"_When did I start crying?_" he thought to himself.

He felt alone and unwanted. It felt like he had told House that he hated him but they still have to work together. It just made Wilson feel miserable. He wasn't brought out of his comatose state until his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the desk and saw Kelly's number.

He answered hesitantly and heard, "_James you're running a little late again_" she said flatly.

Wilson looked at his watch and realized he was twenty minutes late for his session.

"_Shit! I'm sorry I'll be right there_" he said panicky.

"_Don't worry, I won't hold the missed time against you_" she told him reassuring.

He rushed right down there and knocked on the door.

"_Come on in James!_" she shouted in an inviting tone.

He walked in avoiding her gaze and sat in the seat across from her.

"_Good afternoon James_" she said warmly trying to get his attention.

"_Not really_" Wilson replied with a certain hurt in his voice.

"_Oh boy, I can't tell this is gonna be intense. Hold on a second, okay?_" she said to him.

She picked up the phone and called someone Wilson didn't know.

"_Hello? Oh hi, umm would it be okay if we pushed our appointment back a little bit? I have a patient now who is probably going to need more than just and hour._" She asked the person.

...

"_Ok great, thanks so much_" she said happily and turned her cell off.

"_So James, what's bothering you? I can tell, you're practically the physical manifestation of every emotion right now_" she said to him with a chuckle.

He looked up at her looking like someone who lost everything.

"_House and I made love last night. It was wonderful_" he told her blushing.

"_It wasn't just emotionless sex, it was…love_" he said to her looking down at his shoes.

"_Well…that's a good thing isn't it?_" she asked confused.

"_Yeah it's great except for what he said afterwards_" he said hinting her to ask what.

"_And what was that?_" she asked interested.

"_He said…_"_Please don't leave me_"" he told her his eyes already beginning to well up.

She handed him a box of tissues, to which he took several.

She gave him a minute before asking, "_Do you think he said that just for that moment or something more?_"

"_It was definitely meant as something more. I think he believes I'm going to leave him_" He explained to her.

"_Are you?_" she asked bluntly.

"_No! Of course not! Why would I, I fucking love him!_" he shouted kicking himself for swearing and getting angry at a simple question.

"_And did you tell him that?_" she asked him staring at him.

"_Yes I did. I said,_ "_I never will_"" he said red and hot.

"_And how did he react?_" she asked gently.

"_He said,_ "_Okay_" _And then this morning he hugged me from behind and swayed in the kitchen. Then he told me that he thought I left him because I got up before him and wasn't there with him in bed_" Wilson told her with anger and sadness all mixed together for a bad combo of feelings.

"_Why do you think he believes you're going to leave him?_" she asked obviously trying to get a rise.

Wilson still hadn't looked up until now.

He looked at her with tears and said, "_I don't know…_"

"_Well James, it could because of your past history. I mean you do have three exes and you never seemed to have any successful relationships._" she explained to him.

Hearing all that kind of stung him, even though it was the truth.

"_Maybe he's getting nervous. You guys have been together for a while, so maybe he thinks the end is near, that you're bored with him, or that you don't need him_" she suggested.

Wilson just shook his head lost for words when a shocking thought struck him.

"_Has he…spoken to you?_" Wilson asked her with venom and squinted eyes.

"_No, not directly. He sent me a letter._" she told him.

"_It was kind of intense considering its Dr. House. He has a lot of concerns._" she said in an impressed way.

"_Hold on a second okay?_" she said as she walked over to her desk and picked up her cell.

She walked back over and sat down and dialed someone.

...

"_Hello? Hi it's me…would you be okay joining us? You don't have to, but I think it would be helpful to him_" she said to the receiver.

...

"_Okay great, see in a couple of minutes_" she said hanging up the phone.

"_Who's coming? What's going on?_" Wilson asked starting to panic.

"_James…nice deep breathes. Just relax okay._" she said softly.

Wilson hadn't realized that he had begun hyperventilating. Although his breath seized when he heard a knock on the door. Kelly got up to answer it.

"_Thanks for coming Dr. House, or can I call you Greg?_" she asked.

"_That's fine_" House said.

Wilson watched House enter with utter disbelief. She had them both to the love seat, and she sat in front of them.

"_So Greg, I mentioned your letter to James, I hope that was okay?_" She asked House.

"_Yeah that's fine_" House replied.

Wilson couldn't help smile at his simple anti-therapy answers.

"_Okay good. So who wants to begin?_" she asked them smiling.

House cleared his throat as if to state that he would start.

House turned to Wilson and smiled and said, "_What the hell is wrong with you sweetie?_" He said laughing in a teasing way to try and ease Wilson's obvious panicked disposition.

Wilson turned to stare at his friend with a death glare, "_Why do you think I'm going to leave you?_"

"_I don't think that at all. You're my best friend. Friends stick together right?_" House replied putting an arm around Wilson to try and comfort him.

Wilson rage came bursting out, he threw House arm off him and stood and walked back away from them a little bit.

"_Yeah I know the whole friend shit, but I'm also your boyfriend, partner, whatever the hell you want to call it!_" Wilson shouted.

"_I think boyfriend is fine_" House said with a wink.

Kelly looked down in disapproval of House's teasing but did not interfere.

"_Last night we made love House, and it was wonderful. For one moment my life was perfect._" Wilson said laughing because he was so angry, with tears rolling down his face.

The sight of Wilson's non-sexual tears hit House in a soft spot.

"_So then what's the problem?_" House asked him softly.

Wilson turned to look right into House's eyes from across the room, his own eyes full of water.

"_Then you asked me not to leave you_" Wilson said trying hard to not break down.

"_Okay and?_" House replied flatly.

"_Then this morning you thought I left you, because I wasn't in bed when you woke up._" Wilson said, his voice starting to shutter.

"_I think you're reading too much into it Wilson_" House said trying to be tender with his words.

That was it...Wilson cracked.

"_I know I fucked up in the past. I know I have three exes and can never hold onto a relationship. I'm a fuck up. You're right I need to fix things. Will I always want to protect and save you? You bet your ass I will!_" Wilson yelled.

He couldn't hold onto his emotion any longer. He walked up to House standing over him. He leaned down to be eye level with House with tears in full roll.

"_But that will not change the fact that I love you! And that if I ever left you, it would be the biggest mistake I could ever make._" Wilson said as he backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor.

He brought his knees up and rested his head on them and just broke down. When he looked up, he noticed that House has also looking down.

"_I feel like...I'm losing...**YOU**_" Wilson stated with what little breath he had left.

House sighed deeply and stood up to leave and walked to the door.

Just as he left, he looked back to Wilson and said, "_Well you're not losing me. If anyone's going to leave someone, you'll leave me._" House said obviously hurt, then he left with a soft click of the door.

Wilson exploded inside. He shot up to his feet to follow House but was too late to stop the elevator.

Wilson walked slowly back into the room and sat exactly where House. He hadn't noticed when House had taken his blazer jacket off, but he grabbed it and held it to him as if it were a child. Kelly took a deep breath to say something but was stopped by Wilson.

"_Well that's it…its over. I've lost him. He'll never believe that I won't abandon him. So now he'll push me away until he knows I'll leave. Then he'll be right, and I'll be the asshole who left him alone_" Wilson rambled into the jacket.

"_James shut up with the self pity, it doesn't become you!_" she said loudly.

That brought Wilson back to the cruel reality of her office.

"_Nothing is over. How dense are you?_" she asked in disbelief that he didn't see it.

"_What do you mean…_" he started.

"_He came here. To a **THERAPY** session, because he thought it would help, and it did. It forced you to open up with words than with stupid actions like making his favorite pancakes to make things better._" She explained to him becoming gentler.

"_You admitted your past mistakes, and made a meaningful and loving declaration to him with words and not sex._" She told him.

"_But you heard what eh said before he left_" Wilson started feeling weak.

"_And you took that at face value? You can really be a fool sometimes James._" She said to him with a chuckle.

"_But he said…_"Wilson started and was interrupted again.

"_If anything he left here, proud of you, proud and appreciative of you guys' relationship, and probably more reassured than ever before. And if you can't see that, then…you can't be helped._" She said tenderly but with flat intentions.

Wilson just sat there and blinked and shook his head speechless.

"_What he said before leaving was just a way of deflecting, it meant absolutely nothing_" she explained to him.

Wilson just sat there and cried into the jacket for the rest of the session while she did some paperwork in case he wanted to talk.

"_James, the sessions over. You can leave now_" she told him blankly.

"_Thank you_" he said to her.

"_It's my job_" she replied.

"_Try to have a nice rest of the day and evening_" she said looking up from her desk.

"_I'll try thanks_" he said and walked out and headed back to his office.

* * *

so there it is a little intense. sry it took so long for a new chapter. there might might be more time in between, i'm going through some stuff. but i'll try to update this and my other stories as often as possible. enjoy and please stay subscribed, and as always, reviews are loved.


	12. A Dramatic Start, To a Great Plan

Another chapter. a bit fluffy, kind of intense, kind of a filler chap but with a nice twist at the end. please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Wilson just sat at his desk and replayed the whole session in his head, trying to understand what she had told him. Wilson took a deep breathe a looked up to go and get some lunch, when he saw House out on his balcony. House was rubbing his eyes and nose with his head down and backed against the wall. It was apparent to Wilson that House was genuinely crying. It wasn't often the he saw House cry in a non-sexual situation. Wilson debated on whether he should go out there and be his usually clingy prying self, but decided against it. Instead he defied his instincts and left in a hurry for the cafeteria trying to get the image of House sad out of his head. Wilson sat in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, as to avoid people staring at his grimaced look.

He was completely lost in his old head when he heard, "_Are you going to eat your food or just play with it? Because if you don't want it, I'll eat it_".

Wilson knew exactly who it was but did not have the strength to look up.

"_You know Wilson, If at anytime you want out of this relationship, I wouldn't blame you. It's apparent that I am making you miserable. I'm no good for you_" House said with a heavy sigh.

Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but just didn't have the strength. Instead he shot up to his feet and shoved the food tray at House and stormed out of the cafeteria and to his office.

Wilson locked both his office door, and his balcony door, in order to not be disturbed by House who would sure try to talk to him. Wilson just didn't know what to say to him, and he didn't want House to think that he was giving up. Just as he thought, ten minutes later he heard the clack of House's cane on his door. Wilson fought hard not to answer, and started to cry when he heard House ask in an almost begging manner to be let in. Eventually he heard the off step of his friend fade down the hall. He looked over to House's office, and it was dark; it was clear that House had given up and went home. Wilson didn't know if he wanted to go home back to the condo, he considered maybe staying at a hotel for a while like before. When he looked back at his office door, he noticed that someone had slipped a note under it. Wilson had no strength so he crawled and slid over and picked up the not. I t was just a piece of paper, no envelope, so it wasn't something official. He hesitated, but unfolded the note and read,

"_Wilson…James….please come home. I know the session was intense; maybe it was a mistake that I came. But I think it's a step in the right direction for us. If you don't feel like you can come back yet, I made a reservation for you at the Sheridan. Just know that I love you, but that if you want out…that's ok, and I understand._"

_Love,_

-_Gregory_

Wilson laughed; it was amazing how House was able to read his mind even through wooden doors. He must of read the note over and over again, and finally decoded that he wasn't going to run away…not again…not from House. It wasn't until midnight that Wilson finally decided to head home. On his way back to the condo, Wilson thought that he would attempt to talk to House, though it would probably be unsuccessful. He was about twenty minutes away when his cell rang in his coat pocket. He looked at the small screen, it was the home number. Wilson just held the phone as it rang, but answered. He needed to hear House's voice, but what he heard what nothing less that panic. House was having anxiety attack over the phone and was sobbing.

"_House! What's wrong?! Please. Are you okay House?_" Wilson shouted into the small phone.

"_House please….take deep breaths, I'm on my way!_" Wilson reassured him.

All of a sudden there was silence over the phone; all he could hear was House's breathing returning to regular. However, he was still sobbing, and Wilson's eyes began welling up at the fact that he could be there quick enough to comfort him.

"_Wilson…I'm sorry that all I do is keep hurting you, you deserve better than me_" House started.

"_But you won't have to worry about that anymore_" House said flatly.

Just as Wilson was going to ask what he meant, he head the phone on the other end fall, hearing it bang against the hard wood floor.

"_House? HOUSE!!!_" Wilson shouted in utter panic.

But all that came back was silence. Wilson hung up hesitantly, and dialed the hospital emergency services.

"_Princeton Plainsboro emergency room_" the person said.

"_Yes this is Dr. Wilson; I need an ambulance across town immediately!_" Wilson told the woman gasping for breath.

"_Right away!_" the woman replied.

Wilson didn't even bother parking his car; he stopped dead in the street and ran into the could bother waiting for the elevator and started bolting up the stairs.

He tried thinking to himself, "_He wouldn't…he would do something that stupid_".

As he kept running he heard the sound of sirens. When he finally got to their floor the door wasn't locked like it usually was and there was water leaking out. There was water all over the apartment, as he ran to the bathroom. He tried to open it but it was forced closed, probably with House's cane. With all of his strength Wilson threw himself at the door shouting House's name, eventually putting enough force into one throw that he knocked the door off its hinges. He found House unconscious laying the tub with blood all over the rim and the tub faucet still running. Wilson ran over to pull the still clothed House out of the tub and held him until the paramedics arrived in the room. He had also noticed the phone on the bath mat. House still had a pulse, but a weak one and had lost a lot of blood from the apparent fall. As they carried him away on a stretcher, Wilson dialed Cuddy, unaware of what else he could do at that moment.

"_Hello? Who the hell is this, House if this is you I'm gonna…_" she started.

"_Lisa… its me_" Wilson said sobbing.

"_James…what happened? What's wrong?_" she said now fully alert on the other end.

"_He…tried to….oh god Lisa, he tried to kill himself. It's my fault…I shouldn't have yelled…it's my fault_." Wilson panicked.

"_Wilson, calm down, breathe deep. Go with him, and I'll meet you at the hospital_" she told him gently.

Crying he replied, "_Okay_", and he hung up.

The ride to the hospital was awful, he just there in the back of the ambulance staring at the unconscious House. He felt he had driven House to this because of what happened in therapy today.

When they arrived they put House on oxygen and began to stitch up the wound on House's head. Wilson was pale and just beside himself.

"_What's his status?_" he heard from a familiar voice.

"_They said he's stable, but hasn't regained consciousness yet._" There was a pause before he wrapped his arms around her and broke down.

She stood there and held him knowing that's all she could do.

"_Um…Dr. Wilson?_" a nurse said.

Wilson did his best to compose himself and faced her.

"_Is he okay?_" Wilson asked shakily.

"_He's fine… he wants you to stop sniveling and get your ass in there. If I may quote him_" she said with a chuckle.

Wilson entered the hospital room where there was a psych doctor writing something down then leaving the two alone. Wilson sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed House's hand and squeezed it and kissed it.

House opened his eyes and lifted his head and said quietly, "_Relax James, I'm not dying. You're doing the dying person, holding of the hand thing._" He said with any sarcasm he could muster.

"_House why did you try to…_" Wilson started.

House ripped his hand away and looked the other way.

"_I didn't. I used my cane to block the door because the door lock was broken. I knew that when you came home you'd want to talk, and I just didn't._" House explained.

"_But you were…and the…._" Wilson began but House interrupted again.

"_I was running the hot water because my leg was killing me, and I slipped on the floor and hit my head on the tub._" House told him, taking Wilson's hand again.

"_So relax, I hate seeing you the way you did when Amber died…it hurts._" House said barely audible.

"_I thought I lost you_" Wilson sobbed kissing his hand again.

"_I already told you….you're not going to lose me, not ever. I won't let you escape my grasp muahahaha_" House laughed in his conniving voice.

Wilson let out a laugh, he couldn't help it.

"_That's better, your laughter is what I like to hear_" House said. Wilson lifted his own head to see House smiling directly at him.

"_So is everything okay?_" Cuddy said in the doorway.

"_Yes mother_" House said to her batting his eyes at her.

"_Good, the next time you make Wilson panic and call me in the middle of the night… you're both fired_" she said kidding of course.

The both let out a chuckle.

"_Good night then boys…Oh you guys should take a couple of days off, especially you House._" She said sternly.

"_I am not going to stay home and be bored, while Wilson gets to be here secretly having affairs will all the man whores_" House said kidding, but with a serious look.

Wilson just laughed.

"_Right because there are so many good pickins here_" he shot back with a smile.

Cuddy turned and left with a smile and a sigh of relief that they were both okay.

"_So can I get you anything…sweetie?_" Wilson asked teasing.

"_Yes darling, some ice cream would be fabulous_" House said back mocking him.

"_Haha sure, be back in a couple of minutes._" He told him.

Wilson went down to the cafeteria, and bumped into Chase, who must have been on late shift that night. Just then an epiphany hit Wilson.

"_Hey Chase?_" Wilson asked.

"_Yeah what's up? Is House alright?_" Chase asked getting a sandwich.

"_Yeah he's fine, um did you bring someone with you to help you pick out Cameron's ring?_" Wilson asked quickly and nervous.

"_Yeah actually I brought Forman with….Wait…Why?_" Chase asked suspiciously.

"_Because I need help picking one out for House. It was easy with the exes...they were women, but House is different, it won't mean anything unless it's a true effort_" Wilson explained to Chase, who looked bemused.

Chase stopped dead and started at Wilson with a huge grin on his face.

"_You're…going to…Oh My god…You are!_" Chase shouted.

"_So are you busy Saturday?_" Wilson asked.

"_I'll clear my schedule_" Chase said giddy and with an excited luagh.

* * *

you really didn't think i would kill House and leave Wilson all alone did you...NEVER!!! but there will be more drama like that to come. In the next chapter i will also bring up what House said on the phone before he fell. about not being around to hurt Wilson. so stay tuned!! exciting things are going to be happening.


	13. The Fight

Warning: contains just bad language. kind of a short chapter sorry, but i wanted to prepare you for the next one. its going to be bad.

Things aren't going so well for our favorite boys...

* * *

Wilson got a text from House while he was sitting in the cafeteria hashing out ring shopping ideas with Chase. The text read,

"_Hey I don't need to be here, I feel fine. I'll see you at home, love…G_".

Wilson acknowledged it but did not respond, he believed House knew if he was well or not. He was to into His and Chase's discussion. When House didn't get a reply he just figured that Wilson was with a dying patient or something, he didn't read too much into it. It must have been three-thirty in the morning before Wilson checked his watch.

"_Oh Shit! I have to get home!_" Wilson exclaimed at the inexplicable hour.

"_Yeah me too_" Chase said back.

"_So I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten then?_" Chase asked.

"_Yeah sounds good_" Wilson replied hurrying back to his office to gather his things to go home.

He pulled out his phone to call the condo tell House he was alright, but it had died sometime during the night. He hurried out of his office after getting his things, without giving a thought using the office phone. Meanwhile back at the condo, House hadn't slept yet, not because of his leg, but because Wilson wasn't home nor had he received a call from him. House started to panic and assume worst case scenarios. As Wilson rushed in his car, he encountered a five car accident and the roads were completely blocked. So he backed up and had no choice but to take a longer route to get home but sped none the less.

House couldn't stand it any longer, so he did all he could think of…he called the police.

"_911 dispatches_" the man said over the phone.

"_Yeah I think I need to file a missing person's report or something_" House said feeling stupid but driven.

"_And how long has the person been missing?_" the man asked.

"_Well the last time I spoke to him was around eleven or twelve tonight I guess_" House told the man.

There was an uncomfortable pause, then a sigh from the phone.

"_Sir you can't file a missing persons report until the said person has been missing for at least 72 hours._" The man said almost regrettably.

House became furious.

"_You don't understand, it's not like James to not be home by now, or not have called me and told me he was going to be late. For all I know he could have gotten into an accident and is lying dead somewhere so why don't you people do you damn jobs_" House said to the man with contempt.

Again the man sighed and responded, "_Ok I'll need a name, last time and place where you saw him, car and license plate number if you know it._"The man explained.

"_His name is James Evan Wilson. He's a doctor and Princeton Plainsboro, I texted him there around eleven or twelve._" House told the dispatcher.

"_His car is a…_" he started as he heard the condo door open and close.

He turned around to see a panting Wilson leaning against the wall. Wilson looked up to look at House who a look of pure rage and disdain on his face.

House continued to look at Wilson while he said to the man, "_Never mind **OFFICER**… he just walked in. Sorry to have bothered you_" House told the dispatcher. He put emphasis on the word officer to let Wilson know that the situation was serious.

"_No worries sir, I'm glad he's okay. You have a nice night then_" the man said and hung up.

House put the cordless back into the cradle.

* * *

House shot Wilson another death glare before heading into the bedroom and slamming the door. Wilson didn't react right away; he put his coat on the rack and his briefcase on the table. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the coffee House obviously made to distract himself from Wilson's absence. Wilson took a seat on the couch and decided that he wouldn't confront House. When House walked away in rage and slammed things, you knew not to go head to head with him. Wilson had decided to sleep on the couch that night but was disturbed by stifled sobs from the bedroom. Against his better instincts, he got up and went to knock on the door.

"_Go the fuck away!_" House shouted from inside.

Wilson looked down and said"_ I'm so sorry House time just got away from me._" Wilson explained.

"_And you couldn't find a minute to give me a call or text to tell me that would be home late. Instead of making me fucking call the police_" House said with anger and worry.

"_I don't know what else I can say_" Wilson replied.

Wilson had taken a seat on the floor next to the bedroom door. When it opened, House walked right past him without acknowledgment. Wilson followed him into the living room and watched him go into the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee.

"_I thought something fucking awful happened to you! Do you want to know where my mind went? Hmm? All I could picture was you lying dead somewhere or hurt with no one to help you_" House yelled turning to hide his welling eyes.

All Wilson could find to say was, "_My phone died_".

"_Oh well isn't that god damn convenient for you. Just tell me something, and just be fucking honest. Are you having and affair?_" House asked without turning to meet his friends gaze.

Wilson was dumbfounded at the question.

"_How could you even begin to think I would cheat on you?_" Wilson asked angered with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"_Well let's see we've been together for what…four maybe five months now? About the same time as your marriages when you begun to stray. Listen if you're bored with me and want out of this relationship, just fucking say it, don't string me along like you did to them._" House said not realizing how venomous and hurtful his words had been.

Wilson stood there in what was almost shock, with tears welling up.

He mustered up as much breath as he could to say to House, "_I…can't believe after all this time….that you would even consider that I might…not want to be with you. And that's what hurts most of all Greg_".

"_Oh and me getting the fun privilege of sitting here thinking your hurt or you're with someone else is just a perk of this sad thing we call a relationship?_" House asked still faced away.

"_Maybe it was a mistake to ever start this. Moving in…adding sex…becoming emotionally attached, maybe it was all just a huge mistake._" House said.

Those words hit home for Wilson, for those were the words he had said to his wives when he began to resent them. Wilson let out a light sob and turned towards the hallway.

"_He...resents...me...everything..._" Wilson said softly to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

Before closing his door, he called down the hall, "_Whatever…whatever you think is best. But it won't change the fact that I love you_".

"_Oh yeah...you fucking love me alright, that's why you don't care or believe that i have human feelings_" He shouted back to Wilson with intent to just throw hurtful words around.

House hadn't budged from the kitchen but turned when he heard what sounded like bags hit the floor. He turned to see Wilson standing there with a couple of duffel bags putting his coat back on.

"_Oh so you think leaving is just going to solve everything? I though running away was my niche?_" House said obviously now trying to get a rise from Wilson who remained silent.

"_You said it was a mistake, and you obviously don't want me here, so I'll leave. Remember it's like you said, "It's what I'm good at_" Wilson said with so much hurt in his eyes and his chest.

He looked at House who was in disbelief on what was about to happen.

"_Goodbye Greg…I'll…miss…you_" Wilson said, his eyes red with stinging tears.

He picked up his bags and left the condo. House waited thinking that Wilson would turn around and come back in unable to leave. He limped over the window and saw Wilson load his car and drive away.

"_That's it…he's gone…I lost…I drove him away for good_" House though to himself.

His leg started to kill him so he limped to Wilson's bathtub to soak his leg, and try to not think of what just went down.

* * *

As Wilson drove down the road, he realized that he had no one to hold him back, no one to care.

"_I need to get drunk_" Wilson thought to himself.

He found an all night bar, and with a full wallet he looked forward to drowning his sorrows. After all...it used to work for House, he sure it could work for him.

Wilson sat at the bar and said to the bartender, "_Give me your strongest drink and make it double_".

"_Sure thing buddy_" the bartender said.

Wilson sloshed back the drinks one after another until House was no longer in his mind. But he still had to find a place to stay for the night.

"_Hotel city baby!!!_" Wilson shouted knocked off his rocker, knowing oh to well what living in a hotel was like.

"_Hey buddy, you're not driving are you?_" the bartender asked.

"_Why do you need to know?_" Wilson asked in a drunken haze

"_Because if you are I'm going to have to take your keys_" the bartender explained.

"_Don't worry man, I'll take a cab_" Wilson told him lying.

As Wilson left the bar he turned around with the intent on shouting something, but stopped when he noticed it was the same bar that Amber had gone to pick House up at before the bus crash. That made Wilson laugh, but he didn't know why. He stumbled and got into his car and started it.

"_Since were strolling down memory lane, i might as well stay at the same hotel i stayed at after the divorce_" Wilson said out loud as if talking to someone. With screeching wheels he sped off.

* * *

So a pretty bad fight they had. and now Wilson has left the condo and is getting dead drunk at about 4:30 in the morning at the same bar House had the night of the bus crash. He was now speeding off to a hotel he knew well.

**_Warning: don't drink and drive. there are always cabs. _**


	14. The Accident

Well this is kind of a hard chapter. Might be slightly disturbing. Its actually kind of a "history repeats itself" type of concept. you'll see when you read. don't hate, this story could be all sunshine and sugar all relationships have their problems, its how you work through it that matters.

my note: i tried to write this as best i could. I'm not that could at writing "serious and dire" so go easy. but reviews would be really appreciated.

**update:** this will be going on a another hiatus, a longer one like 2-3 months after the 17th of may. I'm going away for a bit. but I'll try to produce another chapter before i leave, so that i don't leave you in a bad spot. remember though, reviews are love ^_~ 3

* * *

House had brought his cell into the bathroom with him while he soaked his leg after Wilson left. He couldn't stop thinking about Wilson and how much he had obviously hurt him to make him leave. He needed to talk to someone desperately. So he dialed the one person who would actually hear him out…Cuddy.

"_Hello…_" she yawned.

"_Cuddy it's me…_" House said holding back sobs that Cuddy clearly heard.

"_House what's wrong? What happened?_" she asked now awake and alert.

"_He…he left Lisa…he's gone._" House said somberly.

"_Wait…what do you mean? Wilson left? Why…did you guys…fight?_" she hesitated.

"_Yeah, a pretty bad one too. I hurt him, and I didn't even realize how much. I'm such an ass_" he told her in a tone of self-pity.

"_And you just realized that now?_" she said sarcastically.

"_Why didn't you stop him?_" she asked confused, because House was usually aggressive.

"_You didn't see his face, it paralyzed me, and now he's gone. He's probably out somewhere getting sloshed and it's my fault._" He told her sniffling.

"_Well I'm going to give him a call and make sure he's ok, then I'll call you back ok?_" she asked him.

"_Yeah please do_" he said to her softly.

* * *

Wilson was speeding down a main street unaware if the lights were green or red he was so drunk. His cell phone rang, and he answered assuming it was House.

"_What the fuck do you want now, to rip my heart out completely and eat it?_" Wilson said to the receiver giggling.

"_James…this is Lisa…are you ok where are you?_" she asked very concerned.

"_I have no idea….Lisa did you know that cars can go fast when your drunk_" he said to laughing hysterically.

"_Hey watch the fuck out!_" Wilson shouted to another driver.

"_Wilson you need to pull over or something, you're going to get hurt._" She said panicked that he was speeding somewhere drunk off his ass.

"_Ha ha good. It's what I deserve for making him worry. He hates me anyway haha._" he said.

He couldn't control his laughter.

"_No actually he is freaking out back at you guys' home. He wants you come back._" She explained to him try to ease him down.

Wilson just couldn't control himself and continued to speed. He dropped the phone on the passenger seat with Cuddy still on the line.

"_Oh yeah baby I have all the power in the fucking world!_" she heard him shout.

"_James!!! Pick up the phone!_" she yelled as loud as she could, waking up Rachael in the process.

She held the phone with her shoulder as she rocked her daughter back to sleep.

"_Oh my god Lisa…this feels so good. Now i know why House used to drink_" He told her sounding disoriented.

* * *

Meanwhile heading down another street was a city bus half full of passengers heading to last stop.

Wilson's car started coming to a stop and he shouted, "_What the fuck!_"

"_Shit…I never forget to fill the tank_" he said to himself as his high was crashing.

"_JAMES!!!_" Cuddy shouted.

"_What you don't have to yell_" he said to her.

"_What's going on? Are you alright?_" she asked just beside herself.

"_Yeah but my car ran out of gas and I'm stuck in some intersection_" he told her with a chuckle.

"_God I'm so stupid…_" he added.

"_Yeah maybe a little bit_" she said sarcastically.

...

The bus continued to speed down the street. The driver was very eager to complete his run. When he reached for the mike to tell his passengers they near their destination, he dropped his phone. There were no other cars around so he figured he could look down for just a second to pick it up, but not slowing down.

"_James I told him I would call him back to tell him you were okay_" she told Wilson.

"_Ok and tell him I'm…oh my god_" he said dropping the phone.

.................

"_James…James…what…what is it?_" she asked handing Rachael to Lucas panicked, and then she heard the sound of crashing.

Almost like it was in slow motion, Wilson looked at the oncoming city bus knowing he didn't have enough time to get out. At the same time, the driver of the bus looked up to see Wilson's car in the intersection ahead of him. The driver slammed his foot down on the breaks, making his passengers whip about the cabin. The driver blared his horn, but all Wilson had time to do was swallow before the bus made a direct impact on the driver's side of Wilson's Volvo. It was as if time stopped, as Wilson's airbag deployed slamming against him. The bus dragged his car along the street with sparks flying everywhere. A bent in piece of his car door, pierced Wilson's left side. Before he knew it his car and the bus were slamming against the side of an apartment building. A fire broke out in the front of the bus from the damaged engine. As the passengers fled the burning bus, the driver called the police telling them he'd been in an accident but that he couldn't see the driver of the car he struck.

At that time Wilson was unconscious in the front of the car, with a jagged piece of metal impaled in his side. He was bleeding profusely. Cuddy stood in her home still holding the phone, but all she heard was static, as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was frozen; she knew exactly what had just happened. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know where Wilson was. She wouldn't be able to tell paramedics where he was.

The driver rushed the passengers to the sidewalk as he heard sirens blaring down the road. He still hadn't seen the driver of the car leave the wreckage. When the police and paramedics arrived, they asked the bus driver if everyone was ok.

"_Everyone on the bus yeah, I don't know about the other driver._" he told them.

Firemen, police and EMT's rushed over to the totaled Volvo, looking for the driver. The saw Wilson passed out in the front, and broke the door open. The paramedics had to carefully pull him off the jagged edge that had pierced his side. He was loosing way to much blood, they rushed him to the ambulance putting pressure and ice on his lethal wound to try and slow down the blood flow to the open flesh. They quickly loaded him into the ambulance, put him on oxygen and tried to steady his erratic heartbeat.

Wilson was barely conscious when he saw himself being rushed into an ER hearing people gasping as if they knew him.

But it wasn't long until he passed out again, hearing a female voice yell, "_I need 5 units of AB stat!_"

* * *

Cuddy collapsed on the floor balling afraid to admit what she thought to be true, "_He's dead_" she said as Lucas held her.

That's all she could keep saying, she couldn't think of anything else. What was she going to tell House? He would probably kill himself if he found out that Wilson was dead. She couldn't tell him. Five minutes later, her phone rang, thinking maybe just maybe, it was Wilson. But it was actually the Princeton Plainsboro ER.

"_Hello…this is Lisa Cuddy_" she said as she gulped down the knot in her throat.

"_Dr. Cuddy….EMT's just brought in Dr. James Wilson, he losing a lot of blood he's going into emergency surgery._" Dr. Lowe told her.

Her eyes widened, and she cried almost in relief that he was still alive.

"_Listen, Dr. House is listed as his next of kin, but do not call him under any circumstances, at least not until Dr. Wilson is stable._" she told the ER doctor.

"_But what if he doesn't make it Dr. Cuddy?_" Lowe asked her.

"_Then I'll make the call myself. I'll be there in fifteen minutes._" Cuddy told her firmly.

"_Understood_" Lowe replied.

House must have called Cuddy five times while she drove to her hospital where Wilson, her friend and House's boyfriend was in fatal critical condition. She just didn't have the strength to tell him what happened. When she arrived, she didn't bother parking her car; she rushed in, and ran to the operating room, scrubbing quickly to join the team working on him. It just so happened that surgeon leading the team was Dr. Chase.

"_What's his Condition?_" she asked quickly.

"_His spleen has been ruptured, and his left kidney if failing. We're working on removing the ruptured spleen first, and we'll worry about his kidney after, also we're having trouble with the next of kin or emergency contact needs to be notified, his chances are not looking good, especially if other systems start failing._" Chase explained to her quickly.

She just looked at him knowing that she now had to make the call to House and tell him that Wilson could die and needs to be here. She walked over to the receptionist's desk in the ER.

"_Can I use that phone?_" she asked the woman looking like death.

Cuddy slowly dialed House's cell number hoping he wouldn't pick up, but he did.

"_Dr. House_" he answered.

"_House…it's me_" she said hold back cries.

"_Is he alright, is he just shitfaced somewhere?_" House asked still somewhat angry.

She didn't answer right away, but finally told him, "_There was an accident…he's in…_" she started and heard a click.

House had hung up. He bolted out of the bathtub noticing it was the hospital's ER number. He got dressed faster that ever, and ran as best he could down to his bike and sped off to the hospital. On his way there he passed what looked like a horrible bus crash. A quick flash of the night with Amber entered his mind. He slowed down to make sure everything was ok, when he noticed the totaled silver Volvo smashed up against the building.

"_That was Wilson's Volvo there's no doubt_" he thought to himself as he sped faster toward the hospital, realizing that Wilson had only been 10 minutes from the condo.

* * *

When he arrived he noticed Cuddy's car and left his bike next to it. He rushed in to the ER to see Cuddy sitting on the floor in utter distress.

"_Cuddy where is he?!_" House demanded loudly with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

She stood up slowly and directed him to a chair in the room. She drew the shades and sat down next to him. House began to panic, he was waiting for her to tell him he was dead. He knew it was coming.

"_House…he's in emergency surgery. He has a ruptured spleen and a failing kidney, and internal bleeding caused by a puncture from a jagged piece of metal. They're um…_" she held back cries.

"_They're having trouble stopping the bleeding…he um…he might not…_" she broke down she just couldn't say it.

House lost it, his breathing became extremely erratic, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. She pulled an oxygen mask over his mouth and did her best calm him. House just fell to floor and cried and gasped for air loudly.

"_There wasn't any liver damage_" she told him. She told him that because she remembered that Wilson had donated a lobe of his liver to a friend, and that if his liver had sustained damaged, that his chances of survival would have been zero.

She sat down next to House and held him rocking. They both sat there for hours with no news from the OR. They began to assume the worst. She looked over to House to see that he had lost all hope. He was pale, his eyes bloodshot and looking nauseous. Cuddy knew that House had accepted the worst. She leaned over and hugged him, but he didn't have the strength to lift his arms.

Just then,Chase appeared and they both looked up expecting the bad news that Wilson was dead, that they couldn't save him. But that wasn't the case. He leaned to them and said, "_He's still in somewhat critical condition. We removed his spleen, he's on dialysis, and he still getting blood. But it looks like he's going to make it. He's regained consciousness if you want to go seem him. Though he specifically asked for you House._" Chase told them before walking away.

House didn't move, he was paralyzed.

"_House…go to him_, _he needs you now_" Cuddy said.

House stood up slowly and limped to the ICU room to see Wilson surrounded by medical equipment, and it stung him to see the man he loved this way.

House had never felt this way before. Still facing the possible death and loss of the one person he truly loved. He slid the door open and entered the room, and that made Wilson raise his head as much he could. House slid the door behind him and closed the blinds and walked over to Wilson. He sat down by his side and grabbed his hand, and smiled at him.

Glad that Wilson was still alive, he leaned over and kissed him as gently as he could whispering in Wilson's ear, _"I'm sorry_".

Wilson weakly replied, "_I am too_, _but we need to talk_".

* * *

So there you go, in a drunken haze Wilson was struck by a city bus, he's in somewhat critical condition, but with the promise of recovery. the next chapter will have a lot dialogue as they have a discussion in Wilson's ICU room.


	15. The Plan

_**Advisory!: i HIGHLY suggest you read the previous chapter before this one or it won't make much sense to you.**_

Kind of a short chapter sorry.

First a flashback tying up some loose ends and filling in details. Then the continuance of the story with House sitting by Wilson's side in the ICU.

* * *

The bar was crowded with a ton of people having a great time.

"_They have no idea that life can also be horrible_" Wilson thought to himself.

"_Hey bartender! Keep them coming…Please!_" Wilson shouted to the man.

Wilson was just broken. He hated when he fought with House, it was like every time they did, he died a little bit. Wilson whipped out his cell phone and called Chase, unaware of the hour.

"_Hello…this is Dr. Chase?_" Chase said sleepily.

"_Sorry did I wake you?_" Wilson asked feeling bad.

"_Yeah…but it's fine. Is everything ok Wilson?_" Chase asked alertly.

"_Umm…I don't know if I'll need that ring anymore. We had a fight and I packed and left_" Wilson said as down as he could possibly sound.

"_Wilson, people fight. It's human nature. I would be shocked if House just cast you out his life because of one fight_" Chase said trying to reassure Wilson, and then heard the loud music.

"_Wilson where are you right now?_" Chase asked worried.

"_I'm getting shitfaced, that's what House does to rid the pain._" Wilson said with a hint of contempt.

"_What bar? I'll pick you up, you can stay at my place_" Chase said now worried that Wilson was going to end up doing something stupid.

"_I'm not telling you. You'll just give me the pity talk, and tell everything will be fine_" Wilson said to him as if Chase were a bitter enemy.

"_Wilson I'm not just worried about you, if anything happened to you, House wouldn't be able to cope and would probably…I don't want to say it. So call me crazy but I care about him too_" Chase told him now upset by Wilson's self destructiveness.

"_If you won't tell me where you are, at least promise me you won't drive_" Chase asked in a concerned tone.

"_I'm not that stupid Chase_" Wilson said with a chuckle already a little tipsy.

"_You'd be surprised what drunken people are capable of. If you need me again don't hesitate to call_"Chase said hanging up the phone knowing better to argue with a drunk.

Wilson just scoffed and put his cell in his pocket as he kept knocking back shots of whiskey.

"_Hey buddy, you better not be driving or I'll have to take your keys_" the bartender said to him as the bar emptied but Wilson stayed put.

"_Relax I'll take a cab man_" Wilson said completely loaded.

But of course that was a lie, and went out to his car and sped off. The bartender flipped out but couldn't do anything considering he didn't know the man or saw his license plate number.

"_Fuckin drunken idiots these days_" the bartender said loudly.

As Wilson sped down the main street toward the condo at about ninety miles an hour, he decided he gave Chase another call. This time, Chase knew exactly who it was.

"_Hey Chase you'll never guess what I'm doing_" Wilson said giggling.

He sped up so Chase could hear the engine.

"_Wilson you fucking idiot! Pull over or go to a motel, you're going to fucking kill yourself!_" Chase shouted through his receiver.

"_One would hope_" Wilson said laughing directly into the phone.

"_Wilson please…_" Chase started before Wilson hung up and dialed Cuddy.

* * *

You all know what happened from this point on. He called her and she heard the crash. When he was rushed into the ER, the surgeon on call happened to be Chase that night. And it was him leading the OR team. He went over to House and Cuddy telling them that Wilson regained consciousness, and was asking for House before walking away. Chase had actually left to go get a small bag out of his car that he picked up before rushing to the hospital. Now back to the main story…(**again read the end of the previous chapter before continuing to read below, or it wont make sense**)

* * *

Before Wilson got a chance to start speaking, Chase walked in with a clip board and pen. House's nerves tense for a brief moment realizing that he was just here to check on Wilson's condition. House also noticed that Chase had a small blue bag with him, but thought nothing of it.

"_Heart beat…check. BP…check…_" Chaste began to go down a list.

A few more check and he smiled.

"_Well it looks like all you'll need is a few more hours of dialysis, and few more transfusions and you'll be ready to go by this evening._" He said to both Wilson and House.

"_Chase…what…happened?_" Wilson asked weakly.

"_You got into an accident, and were hurt pretty badly_" Chase said with a blank expression.

Chase knew that these moments of concern and love belonged to House.

"_Oh yeah…I remember calling you. Oh man, I'm sorry I…_"Wilson started.

"_Don't worry about it. It's over now, and you're going to be fine. That's what matters._" Chase said firmly but with a smile.

Chase saw the few tears the rolled down House's cheeks, so he went over and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. House in a rare form accepted the gesture. Chase then pulled the blue bag from under his arm, while his hand still embraced House.

"_Wilson I brought this, in case…you wanted to use it._" Chase said handing the small bag to him.

Wilson had no idea what it could be.

Chase tried to be sly and said, "_It's a um…a circle. Not the one you may have wanted but you can have mine to use._" Chase said smiling looking from him to House.

Wilson understood almost instantly. Chase had given Wilson his wedding band to use.

Wilson let a few tears escape before saying, "_Thank you Chase_".

Chase nodded then turned to leave. House followed him out into the hallway rather quickly.

"_Here comes the interrogation_" Chase though to himself.

Before he knew it, House had his arms around him. This caught Chase off guard considering the last physical contact they had was when Chase hugged House when he thought House had brain cancer.

House just squeezed him tightly before whispering, "_Thank you…for…saving him._"

When Chase heard that he returned the embrace, but didn't know what to say. When House pulled away he gave a weak smile and limped back into the room. Chase smiled and went to the locker room to clean up.

* * *

"_So what is that?_" House asked Wilson interested.

"_Like Chase said….it's a circle_." Wilson said chuckling at the confused House.

"_Come on Wilson tell me_" House asked firmly.

"_No…I think I'll let you try and figure it out. I know you like puzzles_." Wilson said, still able to tease even when in critical condition.

"_You're mean_" House said jokingly sticking his tongue out.

Wilson turned to look into House deep blue eyes, cupping his hand on his face and said, "_I love you Greg_".

House kissed Wilson's lips ever so gently and said, "_I love you too James_".

Cuddy came into the room and demanded weakly that House get checked for blood pressure and other things. Noticing how weak she was, he decided not to put up a fight. He gave Wilson's hand a quick squeeze and left with a waiting nurse.

"_James…what were you thinking? You could have died. Do you know what that would have done to us…especially House?_" she said in almost scolding manner.

"_Lisa the thought that I had lost him for good, just…all I wanted last night was to be hurt. The thought that I had hurt him and made him worry, a small part of me wanted to die._" He told her as he took her hand.

"_Are you still feeling that way?_" she asked in her administrator voice.

"_No. I was drunk, I don't need to be on suicide watch Lisa_" he said to her with a light scoff.

"_I just want to make sure. So what's in that bag that Chase gave you?_" She asked interested as she saw it on the bed.

"_It's Chase's wedding ring. I was going to pick one out myself but this happened. So Chase gave me his to use, just in case i didn't want to go shopping for one_" He explained to her smiling.

Her face lit up like surgical lamps, and a smile that would scare even the bravest child.

"_Oh my god…you're going to ask House to marry you!_" she said kind of loudly.

She actually squealed a little bit.

"_Yeah Lisa…I am. But I want to have a little fun first. He's already wondering what's in this bag, so I'm going to give him a puzzle. I'm going to tell his team and some nurses, but tell them not to tell him. It'll drive him crazy, and that's when I'll do it. He'll appreciate the puzzle._" Wilson explained to the still glowing Cuddy telling her his convoluted yet romantic plan.

"_Oh and can I use the hospital intercom? He'll be so embarrassed when I propose to him that way, and everyone claps._" Wilson said laughing.

"_Just tell me when you need it_" Cuddy said laughing with him.

* * *

House was walking back to the room where he passed Cuddy and she flashed his a knowing smile and laugh. House just dismissed it. He entered Wilson's room thoroughly annoyed.

"_What's wrong?_" Wilson asked.

"_I hate being probed for stats, when you're the one in the bed_" he said frustrated.

"_Relax; they just want to make sure the situation had no health effects on you. Accept the concern._" Wilson told him.

House just grunted because he knew Wilson was right.

"_I have a case_" House told him regretfully.

"_So then go and heal oh mighty master of the craft_" Wilson said laughing.

Pain meds tend to make you loopy.

"_I'll come in whenever the patient isn't dying, ok?_" House said squeezing Wilson's hand, their finger's laced.

"_Don't worry, Chase said I'll be fine. Don't stress yourself._" Wilson said with a grin and sitting up.

"_Don't tell me what to do_" House said with a grin on his face

"_See I've already improved ten fold. Now go and save the dying, and maybe get some rest_" Wilson said with a laugh and a hint of concern that House shouldn't be stressed after what happened.

House smiled in acknowledgement, and left for his conference room. Now Wilson's game could officially begin. He called Cuddy and asked her to bring a pen and paper to his room.

"_Be right there_" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

hooray for fluff and mind games. BTW if u hadn't guessed, then next chapter will be called "Wilson's game". it might be a multi-chapter so there is no telling when it will come out. remember i'm also leaving sometime after the 17 of May for a while. so i won;t be publishing during that time, but i will when i get back. so yeah hooray!!!! ^_^** i hope you enjoyed, and reviews are love. i love waking up to reviews from you my wonderful readers.**


End file.
